Shinkansen Uzumaki Goes to Boarding !
by 5 sekawan
Summary: MOS part 3. Jurit malam! Tingkah aneh OSIS membuat para peserta ketakutan! Dengan adanya arwah-arwah, rambut yang kusut, pangeran berkuda putih, membuat para peserta kalang kabut! UPDATE CHAPTER 3 PART 3!
1. Chapter 1

Shinkansen Uzumaki Goes to Boarding

--

Author : 5 sekawan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata, Takehiko Inoue, Tite Kubo, tpi mungkin bakal nambah lagii, tapi si ceritanya milik kita ber5

Don't porget repiuuu buat semua yang bacaa .

Ohh ya, buat yang non muslim maaf ya ….

But still ! repiuu always ….

Oh ya ! ini FanFic pertama kamii .

Jadi kalau ada salah2 maklumin saja .

Kalo mau kritik, review ! Mudah-mudahan kami kabulkann .

Mohon Bantuannya Senpai (maksud kami reader fanfic kami)…

Warning: OOC, Jayus, sama lebay-nya gak ketulungan. Saking lebaynya ampe nggak masuk akal. Hahahaha.

--

CHAPPIE 1

_**Rumah Keluarga Uzumaki**_

Pagi hari yang cerah, di Konoha City tepatnya di sebuah rumah di kawasan elite Konoha Hills tinggalah sebuah keluarga yang bernama Uzumaki Family. Sang nyonya Uzumaki mempunyai anak yang hari ini akan pergi ke Konoha Islamic Boarding school yang ada di kawasan super duper elite se elite elitenya elite, Konoha School.

"Naruu chann… nanti jangan lupa bawa POP MIE yaa … siapa tau disana makanannya tidak bergizi … Nanti kamu sakit loooh… Kan mamih khawatiir sayangg.." ucap Kushina yang lagi beres-beres kamarnya Naruto yang nggak bakal kepake selama kurang lebih 3 tahun.

"Oke mami dari pada bawa Pop Mie, sekalian aja bawa Ichiraku ramen." Naruto membalas perkataan ibunya sambil memegangi perutnya yang lapar dan membayangkan Ichiraku Ramen rasa miso favoritnya itu. Tak terbayang bagaimana rasanya hidup sebulan saja tanpa Ichiraku Ramen rasa Miso favoritnya. Ilernya Naru sampe netes tuh.

"Ehem ehem mamih jangan nyuruh Naru-chan bawa pop mie dong…Itu kan tidak bergizi banyak pengawet semacam mechyin… Betewe Naru-chan dari pada Pop Mie mendingan Indomie, lebih bergizi!" Minato hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat mendengar percakapan antara istri dan anak semata wayangnya dari ruang kerjanya yang terbuka dan menyambung dengan ruang keluarga ntu.

Tiba-tiba, suara TV yang dinyalakan oleh Kushina yang lagi nonton sinetron favoritnya di TV mendendankan lagu iklan Indomie yang dinyanyikan oleh Gita Gutawa . "Indomiee selerakuuu!"

Minato yang kegirangan karena ada yang mendukung argumennya bereteriak dari ruang kerjanya, "Nooh! Papih ada yang dukung!"

Kushina ngga ambil peduli masalah bawa pop mie atau indomie. 'Yang penting Naru-chan jadi chuuby,' begitu dalam benaknya. Sambil memasukkan cup-cup Pop Mie, ia berbicara lagi dengan suaminya, "Ya terserah papih deh! Oh ya Naru chan, jangan lupa bawa Prediasure kotak kamu ya. Biar kamu jadi chubby kan imuth….. mamih cintaa deh!"

Tivi yang belum dimatikan Kushina masih iklan. Sinetron favorit Kushina belum dimulai lagi. Tiba-tiba, ada suara Syerina cilik yang bernyanyi dan mengiklankan susu formula Pediasure. "Pediasure!"

Naruto udah pusing dengan perdebatan kedua orang tuanya. Dia segera masukin Kyuubi dan Shukaku (Bonekanya) ke dalam tas selampang yang akan ia bawa. Ia menghampiri mamih dan papih nya lalu mengucapkan salam perpisahan. "YA deh! Mamih papih naru berangkat dulu ya… Dahh mamih papihh!"

Acara perpisahan dengan Naru dilanjutkan dengan adegan cipika cipiki yang bikin mau muntah … Hoekks …

"Yah udah dehh Naru-chan, papih dah nyiapin shinkansen depan rumah buat bawa barang. Tuhh udah dijemput!" ucap Minato sambil menunjuk arah pintu keluar utama yang masih tertutup.

Konon, saking tajirnya keluaganya Naruto, Shinkansen bisa dibeli! Sampai jalurnya juga khusus dibuat untuk keberangkatan Naruto hari ini. Jangankan Shinkansen, air jet aja kebeli!

Kushina yang mendengarnya refleks berteriak, "LOH! Mami belanja naek apa? Mau shopping niih!" Naluri kewanitaan dalam masalah shopping nya muncul .

"Ahh mamih ma kagak penting! Mamih naek bajaj aja depan rumah juga banyak." kata Minato sambil menggandeng Kushina dan Naruto keluar rumah dan memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk membawa barang-barang Naruto yang menggunung itu.

Naruto pun pergi ke sekolah menaiki shinkansen yang diiringi tangisan Kushina yang super lebay dan doa.

Dari Minato dengan bunyi kereta jes jes jes tut tut heh heh.

_**Kediaman Uchiha **_

"Sasuke, jadilah yang terbaik seperti kakakmu! Kakakmu itu yah, dapet nilai perfect 30,00 di ujian nasional pas SMP, terus juara kelas terus.. tapi dia keriputnya lebih banyak daripada ayah! Ternyata ayah awet muda banget yahh!" ucap Fugaku sambil narsis di ruang keluarga . Ritual biasa, ceramah panjang lebar sebelum melepaskan anak nya ke sekolah . Apa lagi sekolah boarding.

"Baik ayahanda . saya janji ngga bakal jadi kutu buku kaya itachi. Kan saya punya baby skin ." ucap Sasuke yang lagi sok pamer sambil ngelus-ngelus pipinya yang lembut kaya kulit bayi baru lahir.

Itachi yang kebetulan lewat en denger percakapan antara Fugaku dan Sasuke langsung nyamber, "Enake gue keriput! Lebih tua dari ayah lagi! Ayah jangan bercandaa!! Tidak ada keriputt …"

Tiba-tiba Mikoto muncul dari arah kamar mandi…

"Sasuke, nanti jangan lupa bawa zwitsal ya … Kamu pake tiap malem, biar muka baby skin kamu tetap terjaga…" Mikoto mengucapkannya sambil memegang tas bening plastik ukuran sedang yang isinya produk perawatan kulit untuk bayi.

Sasuke yang tadinya sudah mengaktifkan pose cool nya langsung meng non aktifkannya lagi."Ya dong ibunda… aku kan baby skin …" Mana sambil pasang _puppy eyes no jutsu_ lagi!

"Ya, Muka tua jauh jauh aja. Nanti papih mu yang ganteng ini ketularan keriput!" kata Fugaku yang lagi ngelirik itachi dengan ekspresi nyindir abis-abisan!

"Yee si babe, kaya muka babe ngga keriput aje …" Itachi yang kesel dengan pembicaraan soal keriput langsung ngeloyor ke depan rumah Uchiha sambil bawa buntelan yang guedeeee banget! Yang ternyata isinya oleh-oleh buat seseorang.

Mikoto mulai masang tampang sedih en melas, sebenernya sih biar Sasuke, anak kesayangannya ngga pergi "Ya udah Sasu, kamu berangkat sekarang gih. Di depan udah ada garuda (yang kebetulan punya pribadi) nungguin kamu ama Itachi…"

"Sayonara Sasu, Ita… Good bye … buatlah ayah bangga!" Fugaku kembali mengaktifkan cool modenya . Agar tak melanggar UU klan Uchiha nomor satu , SELURUH ANGGOTA KLAN UCHIHA HARUS TERLIHAT COOL.

Akhirnya sasuke dan itachi pun ngesot naek pesawat . bunyinya NGUIIIINGG …. Mikoto melepas kepergian mereka dengan tangisan.

_**Kediaman Haruno**_

"Sakura, nanti jangan lupa pake sunsilk yang khusus buat jilbab yah .. apalagi pas MOS nanti kamu pake jilbab! Nanti rambut kamu yang pink indah ini rusak and rontok." ucap yang lagi nonton acara gossip di tivi ukuran 41 inch.

"Kamu jangan lupa sikat gigi yap … sehari 2 kali dengan satu colekan pepsodent tiap gosok gigi! Bapak ni malu kalo punya anak yang giginya kuning! Apalagi bapak iki toh dokter gigi paling terkenal se Konoha!" timpal ayah dengan logat jawanya yang medhok banget.

"Iya toh bapak ibu .. aku arep ngejalani perintah muu (aku akan mejalani perintah mu)…" Sakura nya sih cuma asal jawab aja . Biar nggak diceramahin lagi.

"Yo wess toh nduk.. Kamu mangkat saiki wae…di atep udah ada heli buat nganter kamu (ya anakku… kamu berangkat sekarang aja. Di atep udah ada heli buat nganter kamu)." ngomong ke Sakura tapi matanya ngga beralih dari televise yang lagi nayangin gossip cerai nya artis Hollywood.

"Yo wes toh bu… mangkat sek..doain aku yaa….biar dapet cowok!" kata Sakura enteng tapi penuh pengharapan. Setelah dia selesai ngomong, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kayanya centil mode nya udah nyala lagi tuh.

"Ya dehh sayang … cari cowo yang ganteng, tajir, imut, baby face, lucu, and cool ya," Nahh kali ini menatap mata Sakura.

"Don't forget , yang smart!" kata dengan logat Cinta Laura.

"Ya ya… ya udah I pergi dulu yacch! Dah bapak dah ibu!" ucap Sakura tanpa ekspresi sambil melambaikan tangannya kea rah ayah dan ibunya dan menarik kopernya yang banyak dan besar-besar ke atep. Kan udah ada heli yang nunggu.

Sebenernya, Sakura ngga niat sekolah gara-gara kemaren malem di msn gagal kenalan ma bule kece yang udah pernah dia liat fotonya di fs … Jadi tujuan sekolahnya buat nyari cowok …

Mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju Konoha islamci Boarding School … tapi mereka apa ang menunggu mereka disanaa …..

**JENG JENG ……(MUSIK HORROR)**

**TBC KE CHAPTER 2**

--

YANG JELAS CHAPTER 2 BAKAL LEBIIH LEBAYY BOO !!

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

REPIIUUU PLIIIS !

PERMOHONAN SEMBAH SUJUD BERHALA 5 SEKAWAN

Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Shinkansen Uzumaki Goes to Boarding

--

Author : 5 sekawan

Warning : OOC berkepanjangan hahaha. Dan lebay yang nggak nyambung.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Tsugumi Ohba&Takeshi Obata, Takehiko Inoue, Tite Kubo, tpi mungkin bakal nambah lagii, tapi si ceritanya milik kita ber5

Don't porget repiuuu buat semua yang bacaa.

Ohh ya, buat yang non muslim maaf ya….

But still ! repiuu always….

Tpi mulai yang cahapter ini semua nya netral.

Oh ya ! banyak yang protes "Ko kaya naskah drama?"

Ada jawabannya ko!

Karena 3 dari kami memang penulis naskah drama.

Hahaha….

--

sebelom mulai, kita mau ngebales review dluu.

hhe.

**Faika Arafia **: Mkasi buat sarannya … Sangatt berguna tuk kamii … Sekarang dah kita ubah ko formatnya … Doumo arigatou senpai

**Inuzumaki Helen **: Mkasii jugaa sarannnya… Ya kita kan pendatangg baru.. Hha … Jawabannya sama kaya faika san yaa… Udah kita ubah formatnya. Doumo arigatou senpai

**Sora Aburame** : Maaf ya kalo kita banyak salahnya. Maklum, kami newcomer . Sekarang semua request akan kami bahas selengkap-lengkapnya. Oh ya, bentuknya kaya naskah drama karena 3 dari kami memang pada asalnya penulis naskah.

**..chan.** : Yap, Kita udah ngelakuin saran-saran nya senpai. Sangat berguna. Makasih senpai .

**miyu201: **mkasi atas pujian nya ….Kami akan berusaha lebih baik lagii. tenang aja … ada pairing nya ko'. tunggu tanggal mainnya aja yaa. ficnya yang the true feelings udah kami baca … kakkoi desu yo! ganbatte senpai!

**uchiha yuki chan** : emang itachi lebih dalem sih keriputnya ….

**Naruchu-chan** : tenangg ada dehh yang ngga elit abis! baca aja di chapter ini …

**Jupri georgina **: mkasi atas pujiannya. silahkan baca di chapter inii .

**Wammy** : nih udah dibuat. mkasii sdah menunggu .

**P. Ravenclaw** : maaf ya kalo lebay abiiss… sekarang aga berkurang ko'…

_doumo arigatou na …. _

Oh ya! Sebelom lupa! Ada yang nanya , "umur Naruto dkk disini berapa ?"

Jawabannya umur Naruto sekarang 16 tahun. Mau masuk SMA.

--

CHAPPIE 2

Mereka bertiga (Naru, Sasu, Saku) telah sampai di Konoha Islamic Boarding School (KIBS). Mereka bertiga telah sampai di KIBS dengan kendaraan yang berbeda-beda.

KIBS, alias Konoha Islamic Boarding School adalah sekolah elite yang super elite yang se elite-elitenya elite (kalau kata Kepseknya) yang terletak di sebuah kepulauan seluas 666 are.

Saking kaya nya sekolah ini, terdapat 4 jalur untuk memasuki wilayah kepulauan ini, yaitu jalur darat (yang naik mobil atau bus lewat jalur ini), jalur laut (yang naik kapal very, yacht, ataupun kapal pesiar menggunakan jalur ini), jalur udara(hanya pesawat, heli, air jet, dll yang bisa lewat jalur atu ini), dan yang paling spesial, jalur bawah laut (nahh kalo yang ini khusus shinkansen).

_**Lapangan parkir KBS, yang berdekatan dengan pelabuhan KBS.**_

Naruto sedang memakan pop mie nya yang ketiga siang itu. Tiba-tiba, ia dikejutkan oleh suatu bunyi yang nyaring. Bunyinya kaya bgini niiih , "NGOOONG".

Ternyata, datanglah sebuah kapal segede Titanic yang bertuliskan 'HYUUGA,CO.' Di pinggirnya. Naruto yang terkejut secara tak sadar melempar cup pop mie nya. Ia melemparnya ke arah belakang, ehh otomatis kena kepalanya sendiri yang bentuknya kaya duren.

"AHH SIAPA SIIH! BERISIKKK AMAT! NGGA TAU APA GW LAGI MAKAN!" ucap Naruto sambil misuh-misuh.

Dia yang lagi kesel setengah mati langsung nyamperin tu kapal bangsat. Pas dia nyampe di ambang kapal, muncul sang empunya kapal.

Muncul seorang cowok berambut panjang dan bermata putih ngikutin INDOSIAR. Kontan, Naruto langsung tereak pas ngeliat tu cowok, Naruto tereak sekenceng kencengnya kenceng.

"WOOI MATA PUTIH!! NORAK BANGET SIH BARU PUNYA KAPAL AJA UDAH PAMER! NGGA BISA APA KAPAL LO PAKE PEREDAM SUARA ATO DILAPIS KARTON ATO NGGA DI SILENT AJA DIKITTT!"

"Siapa yaah? Sok kenal banget," ucap Neji dengan muka polos. Tapi, abis itu Neji nyamperin Naruto juga tuh. "Terus ngapain lo nyamperin gue? Mau kenalan ya?" ucap Naruto dengan geer nya.

Naruto tetap mengoceh blah blah, Neji menghampirinya. Ternyata, Neji nyamperin tempat sampah di samping Naruto. Mau buang plastik muntah. bekas dikapal.

Naruto hanya diem ngeliat Neji. Lama-lama Naruto eneg en muntah juga ngeliat muntahnya Neji. Bunyinya kaya gini niieh … "HOOEEKKS …. HOEKKS …" Ehh, abis bunyi 'HOEKSS', muncul bunyi 'PRET PRET TUS TUS MOOO'.

'Suara apakah gerangan? Kapal lagi kah? Atau makhluk halus?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Ehh ternyata si Neji kentut . Neji pun langsung ngibrit ke WC . Nggak tahan boo.

Naruto yang mencium bau kentut Neji pingsan seketika. Saat ia jatuh pingsan, muncul cewek dengan rambut panjang biru tua dan bermata lavender yang cuantiiiiek tenan.

Si cewek hanya berlalu di depan Naruto sambil tersenyum. So pastii, ntu cewek Hinata . Naruto dapet semangat 45 abis liat ntu cewek lalu ia bangun dan bernyanyi.

_Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa 2X_

_Seolah-olah hanya impian yang berlalu_

_Sungguh tak kusangka dan rasa tak percaya _

_Cewek secantiik diaa _

("Pandangan pertama" by Slank feat Nirina).

Naruto yang udah dapet semangat 45 langsung ngibrit ngejar ntu cewek satu yang nyusulin Neji ke kamar mandi. Takutnya bisul lambungnya Neji kumat.

* * *

_**Di helipad KIBS, waktu yang sama **_

Sakura turun dari Helinya.

Tiba-tiba …

"AWASSS!" teriak Itachi dari atas langit. Kebetulan Sakura bisa karate. Jadi Itachi beserta buntelannya (yang kebetulan diiket ma Itachi) mental sampai tak tampak wujudnya.

"Rest In Peace. Telah go to hell, Itachi Keriput bin Fugaku Uchiha. Dalam kesengsaraan . Mari…"Sasuke yang baru turun udah nyiapin kembang 7 rupa. Siap-siap mau masang nisannya Itachi.

Sakura nyamperin Sasuke dan noel punggung Sasuke yang lagi baker dupa, "Excuse me … Kamu siapa? Kok tiba-tiba turun dari langit?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke hanya menoleh sedikit lalu kembali menabur bunga. Ia berkata, "Tadi kami mau landing disini. Pas masih di atas, bahan bakar nya abis. Daripada gw mati, mending gw turun. Terjun pake parasut. Si baka aniki aja tuuh pake bawa-bawa buntelan gjb. Jadi dia nggak bisa landing dengan selamat dehh."

Sakura hanya ber 'ooh' dan berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. Dalam hati ia bekata, 'Gile… Tu cowok ganteng juga yahh … Lebih ganteng daripada bule kece yang gue liat di fs ntuuh … Sayang tadi gw ngga knalan …' Sakura menuju ke lapangan parkir dan ngeliat ada beberapa jenis kendaraan yang mendekat.

Ada sebuah gondola dengan kuda putih didepannya dikelilingi cowok-cowok kece. Di dalem gondola ada cewe rambut pirang panjang. Sebelah mukanya ditutupin sama poni. Of course tu orang Ino!

Ada juga limousine gila yang berhenti seenak jidat di deket Sakura. Turunlah seorang cewe sok sexy berkacamata. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Karin cobaa?

Ada juga yang lari dengan semangat sambil tereak, "SEMANGAT MASA MUDA HARUS DILEWATI DENGAN BERLARI 1000 KM ANTARA ANYER KE PANARUKAN!"Lo kate ni pelajaran sejarahh?. Mana alisnya super tebel kaya pake obat penyubur rambut lagee. Tebak aja ndiri yaa para pembaca skaliann.

Ada juga bunyi kring kring dari kejauhan. Di sela-sela bunyi kring-kring, ada juga bunyi GUK GUK! Anjing menggonggong … Lucuu deh …

Tapi, di belakangnya, ada nuansa angker yang ngikutin … Mana pake diikutin ribuan serangga lagi! Yaa itulah Kiba feat Akamaru and Shino yang nebeng sepeda ontelnya Kiba.

Ada juga yang naek skuter sama ibunya. Dia bawa barang-barang yang banyaaak banget. Gadis yang dateng bareng ibunya rambutnya dicepol 2 kaya panda. Ibunya tubuhnya bohai sekali sodara-sodara! Anaknya sihh standart. Itulah tenten dan Orihime-san sodara-sodara sekalian!

Tak lama kmudian,

Datanglah truk berbau sampah yang super menyengat. Di dalam truk ada seorang cowoo gembuuuul banget yang lagi makan potato chips rasa Barbeque. Di pipinya ada coratan spiral warna merah. YAP! Itulah Chouji. Si tukang makan

Dari arah matahari tenggelam, Sakura melihat nanas yang ada badannya. Dia menaiki rusa (kayaknya) yang berlari kencang. Ia sampai di lapangan parkir (tempat semua anak-anak ngumpul) tepat setelah ngupil en ngorek kuping pake cotton bud.

Ia turun dari rusanya dan berkumpul bersama yang lain (minus Sasuke yang lagi ngurus pemakaman, Naruto yang lagi ngejar Hinata, Hinata yang lagi ngejar Neji dan Neji yang bisul lambunya kambuh).

Sesaat setelah ia berpose senonoh, datanglah sebuah kendaraan beroda 3 berlapis pasir yang berbunyi , "NGEENGG …. NGEENGENG … NGENGENG … PRET .. PRET … BRRR …. DST."

Yang mengemudi adalah sebuah seorang manusia dengan benang, loh kok? Ehh salah! Kaga ada manusia tanpa benang! Ternyata, si pengemudi itu adalah Karosu, boneka nya Kankurou.

Di sebelahnya ada Kankurou, sementara di belakangnya ada Temari ma Gaara yang lagi sempit-sempitan sama barang-barang yang dimasukin ke kardus.

Rusa yang tadi di naekin ma Shikamaru kontan kaget en langsung ngibrit entah kemana. Mungkin ke negeri antah berantah kali.

Ya, Shikamaru nya sih cuma bisa berdoa aja, mudah-mudahan tu rusa ngga kenapa-kenapa.

Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou turun dari entu bajaj atu. Si Temari ngomel-ngomel ke Kankurou, adenya.

"Kankurou! Kok pake bajaj sih ke sekolahnya? Capek tauu naik bajaj muluu! Mana diliatin anak-anak baru lagi! Malu tauk! Padahal otou-sama kita kan kazekage! Apa ngga bia nyediain kendaraan yang lebih OK apa?"

"Yee … Mana gue tau? Pokonya kata otou-sama kita harus naek bajaj! Mobil lagi masuk bengkel smua!"

"Kita kan anak Kazekage! Masa Kazekage kere sih?" Gaara jadi ikut ngomel-ngomel.

"Laah! Ko gw sih yang disalahin? Nih! Ada surat dari Otou-sama!" Kankurou nggak terima dirinya dimarah-marahin. Langsung nunjukin senjata pamungkasnya.

Gaara sama Temari langsung ngambil surat yang udah lecek-lecek ntu abis itu mereka baca.

Ternyata isinya ngasih tau kalo keuangan ayahnya lagi mentok ! Jadi mereka harus bersabar untuk ngedapetin uang jajan lagi.

Tiga kakak adik yang dari tadi berantem mulu ini diliatin mulu ma anak-anak yang ada. Yang ngeliat ya reaksinya kalo ngga ketawa ya cuma diem aja.

Tiba-tiba ….

"Woooi anak-anak smua! Smuanya masuk ke Auditorium! Cepet! Acara pembukaan awal ajaran baru udah mau mulai!" teriak Kakashi, si guru yang super nyentrik.

Semua anak-anak (termasuk Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, sama Neji yang udah balik) pada masuk ke Auditorium yang guedeee bangett. Tapi, auditorium nya kaya ruang makan harpot gtu deh . Full lampu hiasan, lilin, makanan enak de el el. Di sana, mereka duduk di kursi-kursi yang telah disediakan. Di depannya sudah ada makanan enak yang tersedia …

Tiba-tiba,

Seorang guru berkepala mangkok dan beralis tebel berdiri di depan Auditorium. Ia beteriak …

"SELAMAT PAGI ANAK-ANAK! SELAMAT DATANG DI AUDITORIUM NARKOTIKA & MIRAS!"

Ia berteriak sambil pasang pose 'Nice Guy' yang mamerin giginya yang putih kinclong sampe anak-anak dan semua orang yang ada di Auditorium kesilauan semua. Anak-anak udah pada ngeluh-ngeluh aja.

Kurenai-sensei langsung menyetop aksi Guy-sensei .. "Guy-sensei, sudah cukup. Anak-anak pada kesilauan tuh. Saya juga terganggu."

Kurenai-sensei yang lagi hamil 6 setengah bulan adalah guru bahasa Konoha. Makanya pake Keigo mulu. Ia berdiri dan mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya . Setelah itu ia mengumumkan apa yang tertulis di kertas yang ada di tangannya.

**Kepada seluruh Murid-murid baru SMA KIBS**

**Diberitahukan kepada seluruh murid KIBS **

**bahwa mulai tahun ajaran ini KIBS berubah nama menjadi **

"**Konoha Boarding School(KBS)"**

**Karena adanya perubahan nama,**

**maka diadakan juga perubahan kurikulum,**

**menjadi kurikulum berstandar internasional.**

**Perubahan seragam juga diadakan.**

**Dari baju muslim lengkap menjadi **

**Untuk Pria : Gakuran Hitam dan Sepatu Kanvas Putih.**

**Untuk Wanita : Seragam Sailor dan Sepatu Kanvas Putih.**

**Untuk OSIS : Gakuran Pink dan Sepatu Kanvas Pink.**

**Untuk seragam yang baru bisa dibeli di Koperasi Asrama.**

**TTD **

**Kepsek KBS dan Kepala Yayasan KBS**

Anak-anak yang denger pengumuman ini langsung pada tereak-terak kaya orang kesetanan. Apalagi yang cewek.

Dalam sekejap mata, semua anak-anak sudah berganti seragam. Yang laki-laki banyak yang pakai Gakuran Hitam tapi ada juga yang pake blazer.

Yang perempuan banyak yang pake seragam sailor, ada yang blazer, ada juga yang pake daster bunga-bunga warna nge jreng banget.

Setelah mereka ganti seragam, mereka duduk lagi di Auditorium. Nah, sekarang sudah ada seorang wanita yang bertubuh aduhai yang memakai blazer maroon yang kancing atasnya dibuka, tanpa tank top sehingga belahan dadanya terlihat serta rok 10 cm diatas lutut berwana senada dengan blazernya.

Seorang MC dadakan yang entah berasal darimana langsung memperkenalkan siapa wanita yang berdiri di depan tersebut.

"Nahh semuanya, kenalkan, ini Kepala Sekolah KBS, Tsunade sama."

Tanpa basa-basi, Tsunade-sama langsung nyamber tu mic yang dipegang sama MC tersebut.

"Selamat Pagi semuanya ! Nah sekarang saya akan berbicara 2 hal! Yang pertama masalah fasilitas yang ada si sekolah ini …" Tsunade bicara panjang lebar.

Katanya cuma mau ngomong sebentar, tapi ternyata 1 jam! Anak-anak udah pada ngantuk en bosen semua.

Apalagi si rambut nanas, dari awal Tsunade ceramah aja dia udah terbang ke alam mimpi . Setelah ia berbicara selama 1 setengah jam, abis ntu, dia ngegebrak mimbar , lalu berkoar.

"Lalu yang kedua, JADILAH YANG TERBAIK YANG DARI YANG BAIK! JUGA JADILAH BAIK YANG SEBAIK-BAIKNYA BAIK!"

Pas dia ngegebrak mimbar semua anak-anak pada kebangun dari tidurnya. Abis kenceng banget sih.

Setelah sang Kepsek berkoar, ia menuju ke belakang Auditorium.

Saat sang Kepsek menghilang, si MC muncul lagi.

"Naah sekarang mari kita dengar sambutan dari Wakasek kita, Orochimaru-dono!"

Sang Wakasek muncul dari kerumunan guru yang lagi pada ngobrol-ngobrol gjb.

Ia memakai jas jas abu-abu tua, kemeja putih, celana abu-abu tua, pantofel hitam dan trademark nya, tali tambang yang dia jadiin iket pinggang!

Ngga pake aba-aba, Orochimaru langsung berceramah. Ia sering tereak-terak. Lebih parah daripada Tsuanade malah!

Pas dia lagi bilang begini, "KALIAN INI KAN PELAJAR ! TUGAS UTAMANYA BELAJAR ! JADI JANGAN HANYA BERMAIN-MAIN SAJA …" Kalimatnya terputus. Kayanya, dia lupa teksnya.

Saat Orochimaru sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat apa teks selanjutnya, pandangan anak-anak tertuju ke luar jendela yang menghadap ke laut.

Mereka melihat seekor lumba-lumba sama perahu getek. Kayanya lagi lomba tuh. Anak-anak makin ribut pas ngeliat yang ada di atas perahu getek tu si Sai en yang diatas lumba-lumba tu Suigetsu yang bawa pedangnya Zabusa di punggungnya.

Jelaslah perahu getek kalah sama lumba-lumba! Akhirnya, Suigetsu nyampe duluan en langsung ngibrit ke ruang Auditorium. Pas Suigetsu nyampe di depan ruang Auditorium (tapi belom masuk), Sai nyampe di pelabuhan. Dia langsung ngejar Suigetsu. Sai berlari sekenceng-kencengnya kenceng, jadi bisa nyusul Suigetsu.

Sai sama Suigetsu buka pintu Auditorium barengan sama Orochimaru mulai mau ceramah lagi

Sebelom Orochimaru ceramah lagi, dia ngeliat Sai sama Suigetsu yang telat. Otomatis, Orochimaru langsung marah-marah ke Sai & Suigetsu. Anak-anak malah ribut .

Sai & Suigetsu dihukum berdiri satu kaki sambil bawa ember satu di tangan kiri en tangan kanan nya disuruh nulis "Saya ngga akan terlambat lagi!" dengan tulisan sambung tebal tipis ala anak SD.

Orochimaru ilang shabis menghukum Sai & Suigetsu. Jadi ceramah nya ngga dilanjutin. Anak-anak sih seneng-seneng aja. Ngga usah denger ceramah lagi.

Tiba-tiba si MC muncul lagi. Tereak lagi.

"SEKARANG MARI KITA DENGAR SAMBUTAN DARI KEPALA YAYASAN KBS! JIRAIYA BOKEP SAMA!"

Anak-anak pada ketawa ngakak pas denger embel-embelnya si Jiraiya. Bokep

Jiraiya masuk ke ruang Auditorium en lagsung nyari-nyari bodi yang aduhai. Tapi ngga nemu. Akhirnya dia langsung mnuju ke mimbar. Ngeluarin buku karangannya yang terbaru, ICHA-ICHA TACTICS.

"Anak-anak! Peraturan buat saya cuma 2! Yang pertama, KALIAN BELI SERIAL ICHA-ICHA PARADISE KARANGAN SAYA TIAP BULAN! BIAR LAKU GTU LHOO …"

Kakashi muncul dari kerumunan guru, " Laah! Jiraiya-sama! Saya gimana? Saya kan pelanggan setia! Masa harus bayar siih? Ngga asik lo!"

"Khusus buat lo gw kasi gratis! Plus tanda tangan gw yang kerenn ini! Baek kan gue?"

"IYE! You are so kind Jiraiya-sama! Thank you yaa… I LOPE YOU SO MUCHH! MMMMUAHH!" kata Kakashi sambil disusul dengan ciuman jarak jauh sambil kedip-kedip mata gtuu. Oh co cuuit!

Dalam hati Neji berkata, 'Apa-apaan si ni skola? GJB bangett … Klo tau bgini gw masuk skola biasa aja kale,'

Jiraiya melajutkan pidato nya yang ga elit .

"YANG KEDUA! SEMUANYA HARUS MENJAGA RAHASIA TENTANG ICHA-ICHA! SOALNYA SAYA NGASIH DI SINI DULUAN LO… KALIAN HARUSNYA SENENG!"

"Makasiii Jiraiya-sama! Makin cinta deh I sama you! Mmuuah!!" Kakashi ngelakuin aksi genitnya lagi.

Kayanya urat malu nya Kakashi udah putus kali ya.

"HOEKSS" Anak-anak muntah lagi. Kayanya anak-anak makin eneg deh.

MC dadakan muncul lagi. "Nah sekarang kita denger sambutan dari ketua POMG! Chiyo-baasama!"

Anak-anak (terutama yang dari Suna) pada tepuk tangan.

Chiyo-baasama maju ke depan. Cuma berdiri aja. Kaya mejeng gitu deh.

Tiba-tiba, Chiyo-baasama pingsan. Bunyinya "GEDUBRAK!"

Abis udah ketuaan siih.

Chiyo-baasama dibawa ke rumah sakit KBS dengan tandu yang dibawa ma Guy en Kakashi .

Tapi mereka berdua ngga kuat. Abis Chiyo-baasama gendut sih. Jadi dibantu sama Asuma.

MC dadakan muncul lagi pas Chiyo-baasama diangkut keluar.

"NAHH! SEKARANG MARI KITA DENGAR SAMBUTAN DARI KETUA OSIS!"

Muncul seorang cowo ber tindik dan berambut oranye yang memakai Gakuran warna Pink.

"NAH SAYA DISINI NGGA AKAN BILANG MACEM-MACEM. CUMA INI!" Abis ntu Pein diem. Kaya lupa teks.

"SIAP-SIAP PAS MASA ORIENTASI YAAH ….! KAMI AKAN BERALAKU SEBAIK-BAIKNYA BAIK KE KALIAN SEMUA!" Kata Conan ngelanjutin omongannya Pein sambil senyum iblis. Anak-anak OSIS cma senyum iblis aja ntuu.

Hidan muncul dengan senyum iseng, "Yang cewek pas MOS harus pake jilbab! Ngga mau tau !"

Anak-anak dah pada bergidik ngeri denger Conan & Hidan ngomong gtu. Apalagi yang cewe (Trutama Karin!).

* * *

**TBC.**

**Bersambung ke chapter 3.**

Udah selesai! Cape sekali sodara2 sekalian!

Naah sekarang kasi repiu yaa!

Oh ya! Mau polling nih!

Bakal ada pairing-pairing ngga untuk guru-guru??

Silahkan jawab dengan review!

Sama siapa dengan siapa yang jadi pairing??

Doumo arigatou!

--

OMAKE :

1 . Gakuran : Kaya baju kurung di Indonesia. Biasanya dipake remaja cowo jepang

2 . Keigo : Bahasa Sopan / Halus

3 . Baasama : Nenek

4 . Dono : Sejenis -sama

Top of Form


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Shinkansen Uzumaki goes to Boarding

**CHAPPIE 3

* * *

**

**Disclaimer **: **Masashi Kishimoto**, Tsugumi Ohba&Takeshi Obata, Takehiko Inoue, Tite Kubo, tapi si ceritanya milik kita berlima.

**Rated** : **T** aja deh kebanyakan jayus nya ah…

**Genre** : Aduh lupa yang jelas ada humornya

**Warning**: Super jayus ahh

**A/N** : Don't forget review buat semua yang baca.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIWREVIEWREVIEW **POKOE REVIEW !!**

OH YAAA!! Maaf buat semuanya!! Abis apdetnya lamaa! Maaaff! Gomen! Suman! Sorry mori demori stroberi! (Apalagi yah?) Soalnya sekolah kita libur bur bur dan akhirnya kita makan bubur rame-rame(loh kok?Aduhh yang ngetik si **rainbow **jadi jayus garing!) jadi kita semua ngga bisa ketemuan en ngebahas lagi soal fanfict ! Aduuh !! Maaff yahh minna-san !

Nahh, kami berterimakasih pada semua nya atas reviewnya …

We say a lot of thanks to ….

**Darbi Arks XIII**

**Wammy**

**Sora Aburame**

**Dee4869 **

**Naruchu-chan**

**Inuzumaki Helen**

**Faika Arafia**

**HyuuGaMisako**

**Kagurafuuko**

**EidyaDunk2 atau Dheeantzz**

**Sigundulhepii**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Miyu201**

**Hasheo of the death**

**Nara Chiaki**

**Evrae Valkyrion**

**ArtIsBang**

**Eye-of-blue**

**T3rEchan**

**Akina Takashi**

**twinklelittlestar15**

**puteeChan**

**PinkBlue Moonlight**

**Hoshina aya-chan**

**Dll……**

_**Doumo arigatou na senpai for the review ! WE NEED MORE ! WE WANT MORE ! GIVE US MORE !**_

**Hwahahahahaha ….

* * *

**

_Flashback chapter 2 …_

"SIAP-SIAP PAS MASA ORIENTASI YAAH ….! KAMI AKAN BERALAKU SEBAIK-BAIKNYA BAIK KE KALIAN SEMUA!" kata Konan ngelanjutin omongannya Pein sambil senyum iblis . Anak-anak OSIS cma senyum iblis aja ntuu .

Hidan muncul dengan senyum iseng , "Yang cewek pas MOS harus pake jilbab! Nggak mau tau!"

Anak-anak dah pada bergidik ngeri denger Konan & Hidan ngomong gtu . Apalagi yang cewe(Trutama Karin!)

(Maaf ya kalo aneh . Abis Cuma copy-paste doang . Males bangett ngetik ulangnya.)

* * *

**CHAPPIE 3.**

Setelah selesai upacara penerimaan, semua perangkat sekolah masuk ke asramanya masing-masing. Di KBS ada 4 asrama.

Yang pertama, Asrama Narkotika, buat murid-murid cowo. Terletak di sebelah Barat pulau pribadi KBS, dengan seluruh fasilitas yang memadai membuat asrama ini pewe banget. Apalagi deket asrama ada warung ramen yang biasanya penuuuh banget ma anak-anak.

Yang kedua, Asrama Pachinko, buat murid-murid cewe. Adanya di sebelah timur, seberang-seberangan ma Asrama Narkotika. Fasilitas nya beda-beda tipis sama Asrama Narkotika. Kalo di Asrama Narkotika ada warung ramen, di Asrama Pachinko adanya café and coffee shop gitu.

Yang ketiga, Asrama Mah Jong, buat guru-guru en semua staff sekolah. Adanya di sebelah Selatan. fasilitasnya jauh lebih lengkap. Nah kalo asrama yang ini adanya kedai minum en kedai sushi. Pas banget deh buat para pemabok .

Yang keempat sekaligus yang paling mewah, Asrama Casino. Buat Anggota OSIS(tahun ini anggota OSIS nya Akatsuki). Adanya di sebelah Utara. Fasilitasnya lengkap tueenann. Ada toko buku, taman bermain, mall (buat Konan-san), pabrik boneka (buat Sasori-kun), sama Cagar Alam (buat Kisame en Zetsu). Ada juga tempat perehebilitasian anak autis (yang ini khusus buat Tobi).

Setelah upacara penerimaan yang melelahkan, ada break sehari untuk menyiapkan keperluan sekolah selanjutnya.

_**Lapangan Olahraga SMA KBS, sehari setelah upacara penerimaan, pukul 6 pagi…**_

Semua anak-anak baru udah ngumpul di lapangan. Di depan anak-anak, udah berdiri anggota seluruh anggota OSIS.

Ada Pein: sang Ketua OSIS.

Konan : sang Wakil Ketua OSIS.

Deidara-kun: sekertaris OSIS.

Kakuzu : bendahara OSIS.

Hidan : ketua Bidang Rohis .

Zetsu : ketua Bidang Iptek (tapi ketuanya gaptek banget. Masa ngga bisa nyalain computer coba? Ya iyya la… Dia kan tumbuhan!)

Sasori : Ketua Bidang Orsen.

Tobi si anak baik: Ketua Bidang Tanse a.k.a. SATPAM!

Kisame : Ketua Bidang Wirausaha.

Itachi : Ketua Bidang Humas.

Sasuke yang dateng paling pertama pagi itu ngeliat baka aniki nya lagi bcanda-bcanda ma Kisame gtu. Buntelannya juga masih dia bawa-bawa. Trus, si Sasuke ngeliat Itachi ngasi buntelan nya yang segede gaban itu ke Kisame. Emang soulmate banget deh tu dua makhluk (Kita ngga bisa bilang manusia, soalnya Kisame kan ikan hiu).

Itachi yang ngeliat Sasuke ada di lapangan langsung lari meninggalkan pasangan yaoi nya sendirian en langsung meluk si Sasuke.

"Ohh…My sweety otouto…Tauk ngga? Aku kangen banget sama kamu!" kata Itachi sok imut! Kakek-kakek masih aja kecentilan!

"Lah! Aniki bukannya udah mati? Kemaren kan jatoh dari pesawat! Aku udah masang nisan aniki di lapangan sebrang ntuh! Yah! Kok aniki kaga mati?" ucap Sasuke gjb. Kayanya dia ngerepin Itachi mati…

"Nggak! Aku nggak mati honey…"

* * *

_flashback _

Itachi yang kena jurus tendangan mautnya Sakura langsung mental bareng sama buntelannya ke arah hutan Utara yang terkenal angker. Dia pingsan selama 13 menit, 13 detik koma 13. Saat ia sadar, ia ada di sarang buaya superrr gueedee… Banyak buaya nya lagih!

Itachi udah ngerasa kematian makin deket, merasa ada suara yang bergema. Ia melihat sekeliling, ternyata si Kisame baru nyampe dari Kiri-gakure, kampung halamannya. Trus karena ngeliat ada sesuatu di ujung sana, Kisame nyiptin matanya yang udah sipit.

"ITACHIII!! OHH! I MISS YOU SO MUCH MY SOULMATE!!" tereak si Kisame gjb. Abis ntu si Kisame nolongin Itachi. Itachi udah ngga jelas bentuknya kaya gemane. Udah dikeroyokin sama diperkaos sama buaya.

Itachi yang super duper shock ngga bisa ngomong. Kisame langsung ngebabat buaya-buaya tengil yang udah memperkaos Itachi. Sampe buaya-buaya nya ngga tampak.

"Ita-kun? _Daijoubu ka?_ (Ita-kun? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?)" ucap Kisame sambil ngelus-ngelus kepalanya Itachi. Itachi yang udah keabisan kata-kata langsung meluk Kisame. Trus nangis.

"Ki-kuunn… Eik udah ngga virgyin lagiii! Udhah diperkaos ma bhuaya tengill… Padahal mhimpi eik kan pinginnya ama kamyuuu… Hueee…" Itachi pake logat banci campur ma Chinta Laorah. Mana sambil nangis.

"Udah Ita-kun… Ngga usah nangis… Cup-cup… Nang ning ning nang ning nung, nang ning ning nang ning nung…. Ciluk baa!" Kisame nyoba ngibur Itachi tapi ngga brhasil.

Akhirnya, Itachi ngga nangis lagi. Itachi digendong ma Kisame en langsung ngibrit ke asrama. Ngga pake ikut upacara penerimaan.

(Silahkan bayangkan Itachi en Kisame gendong-gendongan. Itachi bawa buntelan, Kisame bawa Samehada. Mungkin lebih parah daripada Kakashi feat Guy di tankoubon volume 31).

_End of flashback.

* * *

_

"Jadi aniki udah ngga virgin lagi doong?" Tanya Sasuke. Walau dia ngga minat-minat banget sih ngurusin begituan.

"Nggga my baka imouto…" jawab Itachi sambil cengar cengir aneh.

"Heh aniki! Panggil gw, Otouto, bakayarou ! Otouto! Eik ini laki! Lakii!" Sasuke ngotot karna benar. HIDUP SASUKE!!

"Whatever you want deh my sweety baka otouto." Itachi masih cengar-cengir.

"Ko aniki seneng abis diperkaos? Bukannya sedih?"

"Ngga… Soalnya kemaren Kisame ngibur aku… Pake ngelusngelus kepalaa.. Aihh… I seneng bangett…"

"Ya udah deh… Apapun kata aniki aku ngga peduli." kata Sasuke sambil melewati Itachi sok cool.

Tak lama setelah pembicaraan kakak beradik Uchiha, semua anak udah ngumpul. Si Shika telat lagi gara-gara bangun kesiangan.

"YAAA semua murid kelas X yang baru, sekarang kita, kakak-kakak OSIS yang baik ini(Oh yeah?) akan mengumumkan tugas kalian selama seminggu ini!"Konan kaga sabaran ngucapinnya jadi yang kedengeran cuma, "mua muri las X ru, rank kaka OSIS yang baik kn ngumum gas lian lama mingu!"

Anak-anak baru cuma ber Ohh pelan tanda tak mengerti. "Nah, semua anggota silahkan." Konan mempersilahkan semua anggota OSIS.

"Hari pertama, ada tes materikulasi. Siap-siap ya ! Tesnya bakal syusyaah !" kata Pein.

"Hari kedua, ada psikotest ! Jaga mood kalian yah! Biar hasilnya ngga jelek!" kata Konan sambil senyum manis. Tapi senyum manisnya lebih mirip sama senyum iblis. Anak-anak baru langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Hari ketiga, ada jurit malam dan pesta dansa di pulau wonderland !" ucap Tobi sampai memasang tampang innocent.

"Hari keempat, ada penutupan MOS. Bakal ada kembang api, yang cowok pake setelan jas lengkap, kalo yang cewek…." Ucapan Pein terputus.

Tiba-tiba,

"Yang cewek pake bikini dan berpose sexy seperti yang di icha-icha tactics !" ucap Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Jiraiya langsung disambit pake botol bir sama Tsunade yang lagi mabok.

"Jangan ngaco lo! Masa yang cowok pake jas yang cewek pake bikini? Nggak adil banget dong! Yang cowok pake celana renang juga dong!" Tsunade menambahi.

"Ehh! Jangan ngaco pak kepala yayasan! Bu kepsek! Harusnya anak-anak memakai suit hijau seperti saya yang bersemangat muda agar semangat anak-anak juga ikut berkobar!" Guy berpendapat dengn berapi-api. Yang disusul dengan 'pose nice guy'. Yang diikuti dengan semangat juga oleh Lee.

"Sudah-sudah, pak kepala yayasan , bu kepsek, dan guy sensei. Lebih baik, kita kembali pada tujuan semula. Yaitu, setelan jas lengkap dan dress selutut. Setuju?" Kakashi yang bijaksana menengahi.

Mau nggak mau, semua yang tadi berseteru kembali tenang. Mereka mengangguk asal-asalan dan kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Tsunade yang mabok dijemput sama Shizune dengan mengendarai tonton yang tumbuh sangat cepat, -tonton sudah sebesar Akamaru saat Shippuden!-.

Jiraiya yang sedang mencari bahan pembuatan icha-icha tactics selanjutnya, langsung ngeloyor pergi dan menuju ke pulau seberang. Menuntaskan misi mengintip cewek-cewek sexy yang aduhai…

Guy yang sedang lari pagi melanjutkan lari paginya. Anak-anak hanya bisa tercengang dan bubar setelah mendengarkan pengumuman. Mereka melanjutkan tidurnya, terutama Shikamaru yang emang udah tidur dari pas pengumuman.

* * *

**Hari pertama MOS… **

Anak-anak baru KBS memasuki sebuah ruangan yang amat besar dan menduduki kursi-kursi yang telah disediakan. Jarak antar kursi amaaat jauh. Jadi mustahil mustahal untuk mencontek!

**KRIIIING….. **

Bel pertanda ujian dimulai sudah berbunyi dan Kakashi, Asuma dan Guy segera masuk. Mereka masing-masing membawa sebuah amplop coklat besar dan tebal. Anak-anak yang ngeliat Cuma cengo tanpa ekspresi. Para pengawas duduk di 3 spot yang berbeda, satu didepan, satu dibelakang, dan satu ditengah yang dapat melihat 360˚ .

Tiba-tiba…

"BRAKK!" suara pintu dibanting. Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru muncul. "Maaf ya pak! Kita terlambat! Belum mulai kan ujiannya?" Naruto angkat bicara. Disusul anggukan Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Heyy anak-anak! Dimana semangat masa muda kalian? Harusnya kalian berlari pagi dengan penuh semangat dari asrama menuju sini!" Guy berceramah dengan berapi-api. "Jadi, kalian mengerjakan tesnya diluar yah! Anak-anak ku yang saya sayangi dan cintai …Ohh aishiteru!" Guy melanjutkan omongannya.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri, Hyuuga muntah, Chouji ngga bereaksi, Ino, Karin, Tenten, Temari pada mules-mules, Gaara, Kankurou, Suigetsu, Shino pada muntah darah, dan Rock Lee …. Mengikuti sensei idolanya dengan menggunakan Neji sebagai objek!

"Aihh sensei! Saya masih normal! Masih demen ma cewek! Sensei aja yang demen ma cowok! Tuh sama yang rambutnya mirip sensei!" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk Lee yang lagi melancarkan aksi PDKT nya ke Neji.

"Ahh! Sudah-sudah! Tesnya ngga mulai-mulai nih! Nanti waktunya keburu abis!" Asuma yang paling waras dari semua pengawas segera membagikan lembar soal dan lembar jawaban. Kakashi yang lagi ngulang baca Icha-Icha Paradise mengintip sedikit dari celah buku. "Guy! Duduk aje ente! Biar ane sama asuma yang ngawas! Ente ngawas yang telat diluar!"

"Siap laksanakan! Ayo anak-anak kita keluar!"

"Soal pun dibagikan, tentu aja anak anak MOS KBS udah pada harep harep cemas apalagi model model naruto beh uda komat kamit tujuh turunan euy dan soal pertama yang di bagikan adalah…MATEMATIKA selamat selamat Naruto.

"Baiklah siap… sedia… mulai.. duarr!" teriak Kakashi ambil ngelepas petasan yang sengaja dipersiapkan ma osis. Dan gara-gara ngedenger suara petasan yang gede Karin pun pingsan, biasa caper ma kakakshi tapi nasib Karin sial dengan santainya Guy mengangkat Karin ke uks..Kakashi gitu mana mau gotong orang! Alhasil karena ngeliat Guy yang ngangkat dia Karin pun pingsan beneran.

"semuanya kerjakan dengan benar!! Jangan ada yang nyontek dilarang pake sharingan Gaara pasir kau gw sita, Aha Kankurou dilarang pake Karusu, Temari jangan kipas kipas dong, soalnya pada terbang!! Ino jangan sok seksi gw kagak nepsong ma lo, Chouji juga hare gene masi makan kripik, Sai soal jangan dicoret coret dong," ceramah Kakashi pada anak anak. Tentu aja yang pada ketauan nyontek langsung pada keki ma Kakashi en ngerjain soal, ternyata soal yang dibuat emang gampang euy.. Naruto aja bisa tapi…

Soal lembar pertama: 1. 1+1..

2. 2x2..

3. 3x3.. dan begitulah seterusnya..

Pas lembar pertama anak anak masih pada bilang cincay..

Lembar ke 2 isi nya luas persegi and the gank semua pada bilang gampang,

Lembar ke 3 isi nya aljabar sebagian udah pada muntah minta panadol,

Lembar ke 4 isi nya soal tabung + apa gitu anak-anak udah pada merem sambil kejang-kejang,

Dan lembar yang terakhir soal super gak jelas yang kebanyakan huruf daripada angka angkanya tau dah yang bikin soal dapet darimana yang jelas anak anak udah pada tergelepak euyy..

Jangan tanya apalagi Naruto kayak nya udah siap batu nisan putus asa banget ma testnya Kiba juga hoki hokian peke Akamaru jdi kalau Akamaru goyangin ekor sekali dia jawab satu dan seterus nya. satu lagi yang paling bikin anak anak ilfeel adalah ucapan good luck dari osis yang lambangnya awan merah an yang paling menjijikan ada jeplakan bibirnya Itachi di lembar terakhir. Semacam jimat kelulusan gitu deh.

"Sensei! Siapa yang buat soal seeeh?? Susah amat! Bukan pelajaran anak SMA ini maah!" ucap Naruto.

"Tauk dehh kalo gak salah ma panitia soal yang dibentuk ma osis dan itu kalau ga salah Itachi ma Kisame deh," kata Kakakshi dengan santainya.

Mendengar nama Itachi yang disebut sebut jelas aja Sasuke marah keki + kesel apalagi si Itachi yang bikin soal wuihh jangan Tanya deh mukanya udah kayak ayam panggang, merah semua euyy..

Hari itu pun dilanjutkan dengan soal Bahasa Konoha dan IPA jangan tanya soalnya wong yang buat soal nya pein sama konan beh.. di belakang nya ada senyum iblis ucapan selamat berjuang dari mereka berdua hiii… selamat menikmati.

* * *

**Hari ke 2 MOS.**

Ahaha setelah melewati hari pertama MOS yang penuh dengan berbagai halangan dan cobaaan para anak-anak KBS udah pada tobat siap siap ngejalanin harakiri!

Untung aja di hari ke 2 mos cuman psikotest, sesuai dengan perintah para iblis boo…salah maksudnya OSIS anak anak ngejaga mood mereka biar bisa ngejalanin psikotest setidaknya kalau hasil materikulasi kamaren jelek mereka masih bisa bangga gitu bisa dapet hasil IQ yang lumayan dari hasil psikotest.

Laen kemaren laen juga sekarang kalau kemaren guru nya Kakashi, Asuma dan Guy sekarang adalah seseorang yang killer bawaan nya merinding udah kayak mo bunuh orang nah sodara sodara mari kita sambut Anko dan Akagi..laen Anko laen Akagi pula kalau si Anko ngawas bawa pistol dan semacamnya si Akagi bawa nya pisang jadilah soal psikotest ga jauh-jauh dari pertanyaan sehubungan dengan mahluk "uu aa" dan macam-macam pistol hmmm hmmm mantab deh.

Di lembar pertama mereka menemui soal soal yang berhubungan dengan akagi kaya gini:

Monyet bisa kembar atau tidak?

Pisang jenis apa yang paling di sukai monyet?

Menurut kalian siapa kah pelatih monyet yang terbaik?

Kebun binatang mana kah yang menampun banyak monyet? Dst…

Saking gajebo nya ntuh soal alhasil anak anak yang udah mumet nulis semua jawabanya dengan jawaban AKAGI ckckckck.

* * *

**Hari ke 3 MOS.**

JRENG JRENG dan tibalah hari yang paling membahagiakan saat mos yaitu **JURIT MALAM DAN PESTA DANSA DI PULAU WONDERLAND YIHAA!!**

MOS telah memasuki hari-3. Kabarnya, kali ini para murid kelas X akan menuju pulau Wonderland. Konoha Boarding School, saking kaya dan mewahnya, mempunyai beberapa pulau pribadi yang salah satu nya bernama pulau Wonderland. Hoho kejutan nya belum habis sampai ini karena naruto an the gank akan menaiki kapal getek ala Sai yang sngaja di siapkan oleh osis hoho kapal2 itu adalah hasil jerih payah Sai yang ditawan di penjara osis untuk ngebuat beratus ratus kapal secara express…

**TBC!**

A/N : bersambung lagi ga ada ide… tapi harus ngepost …

oh ya , karena mau lebaran , kami mau mengucapkan minal aidin wal faizin buat yang merayakan .

kalo yang ngga merayakan , kami minta maaf ya kalo ada salah . hehehe ...

oke ! ini baru setengahnya mos , soalnya kalo chapter 3 nya ngga dibagi 2 jadi panjaaaang banget !

oke, REVIEW please !


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Shinkansen Uzumaki goes to Boarding**

**CHAPPIE 3 part 2

* * *

**

**Disclaimer **: **Masashi Kishimoto**, Tsugumi Ohba&Takeshi Obata, Takehiko Inoue, Tite Kubo, tapi si ceritanya milik kita berlima.

**Rated** : **T** aja deh kalo kemaren jayus sekarang norak..

**Genre** : Aduh lupa yang jelas ada **humor**nya

**Warning**: Diharap minna-san pake sunglasses, karena cerita norak bin ajaib ini:)

**A/N** : Don't forget review buat semua yang baca..

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIWREVIEWREVIEW **POKOE REVIEW !!!

* * *

**

**Shinkansen Uzumaki Goes To Boarding**

**Chapter 3 part 2**

**By. 5 sekawan**

**Moshimoshi, Rainbow, Stevieg, Becks, Mokona **

**(Minna-san, Mokona is back!)**

"**Mari Berdansa"

* * *

**

"Semuanyaa, kumpul di aula! Akan ada pengarahan untuk acara MOS kali ini.. Hohoho…" teriak Konan lewat mikrofon pengumuman.

Anak-anak pun pergi ke aula untuk mendapatkan pengarahan dari OSIS iblis nan sedeng.

"Ehm ehm… anak anak yang kakak OSIS cintai sekalian.. Seperti rencana sebelumnya, hari ini kalian semua akan mengahadapi puncak dari MOS. Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui juga, acaranya adalah .. **JURIT MALAM DAN PESTA DANSA DI PULAU WONDERLAND!! YIHAA!!** Jadi, semua berkumpul di pelabuhan KBS pukul 4 sore ini. Yang telat akan dapat hukuman dari OSIS!" teriak Pein sambil lirik-lirik Konan.

"Senpai semua akan memakai seragam khusus yang dirancang oleh Deidara-senpai dan Sasori-senpai.. Secara spesial dijahit oleh Kakuzu-senpai!" ucap Tobi kepada anak-anak baru sambil cengengesan di balik topeng lollypopnya yang imut-imut.

"Di pulau itu, kalian akan menemukan pasangan yang telah diikat oleh takdir.. dan kalian akan bersama selamanya…" ucap Konan sambil ngelirik Pein..

Anak-anak pada sewot, dan karena Tobi si anak-baek-dan-peka menyadari perubahan ekspresi anak-anak, langsung dia inisiatif ngebubarin anak-anak yang udah pada siap ngelaksanain harakiri untuk ke 2 kalinya.

* * *

**Asrama Narkotika (untuk cowok).**

"Gila ah! Amit-amit jabang bayi dah, masa pasangan nya di tentuin? Kalau gw dapetnya yang model nenek nenek gimane?" keluh Naruto.

"DL derita loe." jawab Kiba yang cuek. Ia malah sibuk memainkan tulang untuk Akamaru.

Karena kesel, Naruto pun iseng membuang tulang yang hendak diberikan ke Akamaru. Otomatis, Akamaru ngambek dan langsung gigit pantatnya Naruto.

* * *

**Asrama Pachinko(Untuk cewek).**

"Wew! Pasangannya ditentuin ma OSIS.. Mudah-mudahan aja gw dapet cowok yang lebih ganteng daripada yang gw liat di FS," harap Sakura.

"Hahaha.. mimpi kali yee.. yakin nih! Bakal dapet cowok kece! Tau sendiri kan OSISnya sedeng.." ejek Tenten dengan nada yang sangat menghina.

"Heh Sakura, gw yakin 100 persen loe pasti bakal dapet cowok yang gak jauh-jauh dari modelnya Guy-sensei," sahut Karin sengit.

"Ga ada yang minta pendapat loe kale.. Maen nyamber kayak angkot aja loe!" balas Sakura tak kalah sengit.

"Nantangin gw lo?" tantang Karin balik.

"Ndak, ge er amat kowe!" jawab Sakura yang tiba tiba kumat bahasa Jawanya.

"Motto gw adalah. 'tiada hari tanpa ge er, yu know?'" Karin membalas.

"Hahaha... Mottonya sampah, kampung, gak mutu," ledek Sakura.

"Berani taruhan loe? Dasar jidat jenong!" tantang Karin

"Oke! Siapa takut? Badan tepos aja belagu!" tantangan itu disambut oleh Sakura.

"E.. Eh.. udah dong jangan berantem mu… mulu! Kayak aku sa.. sama Tenten a.. aajaa.. A.. Adem ayem aja.. Ka.. kalian no.. norak!" lerai Hinata malu-malu.

"Tuan putri diem aja. Kebiasaan dimanja sihh. Ga pernah di kasih tantangan!" teriak mereka bersamaan pada Hinata, yang di tegur cuman manyun.

"Sabar ya Hinata, orang sabar di sayang monyet eh Akagi eh Uozumi eh salah deng!" Hibur Ino pada Hinata

"Kok jawabannya sama? " tanya sakura

"Loe copy cat kali? Ikut-ikut gue aje! Kaga kreatip ah!" balas Karin

"Flip-flop donk! Kali-kali aja permintaan kalian terkabu,l" saran Tenten, yang langsung disambung Hinata " Be.. bener coba aja."

"Iya deh! Cobain yuk Rin, panasaran," kata Sakura pada Karin.

"Iya gw juga penasaran," balas Karin

Akhirnya Karin dan Sakura pun main Flip-Flop yang membuat pertengkaran mereka jadi berhenti. Malah ampe dilanjutkan main congklak yang di bawa Sakura sambil menunggu sore puncak MOS, sedangkan Tenten, Ino dan Hinata cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala liat tingkah teman baru mereka.

* * *

**Pelabuhan KBS, detik detik menjelang berangkat ke Wonderland..**

"Woi para junior sialan, baris yang bener! Gerak gerak dikit gw tembak, apalagi sampe kentut jangan harep jasad lo ketemu di lautan!" ancem Pein.

"Yang cewek juga baris yang bener! Jangan gerak-gerak! Kalo gak pada diem, gw jemur loe-loe semua ampe jadi keling kayak orang negro!" teriak Konan di barisan anak-anak cewek.

Anak-anak pun yang sudah pasrah dengan OSIS KBS. Mereka hanya diam dan menuruti kata kata senpai mereka untuk berbaris tanpa gerak ala satpam.

"Hayooo.. sekarang bakal saya tentuin kelompok kalian buat duduk bareng naek kapal getek. Tapi jangan harep kalian tinggal duduk doang, saksikan saja kejutan dari kami." teriak Zetsu pada kouhainya yang imut-imut.

"Hahaha!! Kalian juga nanti akan di berikan peta buat menuju ke pulau Wonderland.. Ikutin arah peta dengan baik! Masalahnya, kalau ampe pada nyasar jangan harap bisa pulang idup-idup! Karena selain pulau Wonderland, KBS punya pulau-pulau lain yang biasanya digunakan untuk eksekusi! Dan sisa pulau-pulau milik KBS itu penuh dengan binatang dan tumbuhan buas kayak Zetsu!" sambung Tobi si anak baik sambil ngelirik Zetsu yang udah siap nelen Tobi idup-idup.

"Sasori, Deidara, dan Hidan sudah ada di pulau Wonderland! Mereka sedang menyiapkan kostum untuk kalian, sedangkan Itachi dan Kisame akan menyambut kalian dengan sambutan yang hangat di Pulau Wonderland." terang si Kakuzu sambil tersenyum iblis.

Zetsu pun mengumumkan pembagian kelompok dimana satu orang berisi 5 orang dengan pembagian seperti ini:

Kelompok Vodka :

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru.

Kelompok Tequila :

Gaara, Kankurou, Chouji, Lee, Neji.

Kelompok Gin :

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Karin.

Kelompok Heroin:

Suigetsu, Tonton, Akamaru, Temari, Shino

(Nah kalau yang ini campuran karena Zetsu lupa nulis nama mereka di pembagian kelompok)

Seperti biasa, nama kapalnya pun gak jauh-jauh dari MIRAS dan Narkotika. Itu karena perintah kepala sekolah yang sableng bin unik. Kelompok-kelompok itu pun langsung menaiki kapal masing masing. Mereka diberi peta oleh Tobi. Peta kelompok Vodka dipegang oleh Naruto, dan entah kenapa, ketua kelompok mereka adalah Shikamaru si pemalas.

Dan hal itu pun datang seperti yang telah diperingatkan Zetsu, mereka tidak bisa enak-enak menaiki kapal getek, karena OSIS membuat kapal tanpa mesin! Dengan kata lain, mereka harus menuju ke pulau Wonderland sambil mengayuh kapal dengan dayung yang telah disiapkan.

"Sinting!! Kita di suruh ngayuh getek 6 kilometer pake dayung sore-sore begene!" keluh Naruto.

"Malah cuma dikasih peta." keluh Sasuke.

"Yang lebih parah, malam ini bakal ada bulan purnama yang pasti menyebabkan laut pasang gila-gilaan tepat pukul 18.00," balas Shikamaru.

"Tunggu tunggu! Kau bilang jam 6? Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kiba.

TENG TENG TENG terdengar suara lonceng yang dibunyikan dari asrama setiap pukul 6...

"Sayang nya sekarang jam 6 sore. Tuh, lonceng asrama bunyi." jawab Sai tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi.." ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang laut sedang pasang." lanjut Sasuke.

Mereka melirik ke arah belakang, dan melihat ombak yang sangat tinggi bak tsunami hendak menghantam mereka.

"KABUUUUUURRRRRR!!!!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Tanpa di perintah kapal mereka beserta kapal kapal yang lain nya kabur secara express, mereka mendayung sekuat-kuatnya kuat. Sampai-sampai, Shikamaru yang biasanya tidur ikutan mendayung hingga mukanya terlihat merah, seperti nanas rebus. Tetapi ombak juga ngga mau kalah, mereka saling susul menyusul.

Kayaknya si ombak ngga rela kalau ampe ngga dapet mangsa. Hohoho..

Yang enak itu kelompoknya Temari, alias Kelompok Heroin. Mereka dengan santainya tidak mendayung sama sekali, karena ada Akamaru dan Tonton yang mereka suruh untuk nyemplung ke laut dan mendorong kapal mereka. Apalagi ada si Suigetsu yang semangat '45 ngedayung karena takut pedangnya karatan ketimpa ombak. Sehinga kapal mereka ngesot mendahului kapal-kapal getek malang di belakang mereka. Temari sendiri cuman kipas kipas ala tukang sate. Otomatis mereka nyampe duluan di Pulau Wonderland.

Bagaimanakah dengan nasib kapal-kapal malang yang lain? Tidak, mereka masih harus mendayung sambil kucing-kucingan dengan ombak. Di kapal yang dipimpin Gaara, mereka semua mendayung sekuat tenaga. Tentu saja Kankurou menyuruh Karasu untuk membantunya mendayung! Gaara mengeluarkan peliharaannya yang bernama Shukaku. Dan nasib Shukaku pun tidak jauh jauh dari Karasu, ia hanya di panggil untuk mendayung si getek. Lee sibuk pdkt dengan Neji, sedangkan Chouji ga mau mendayung dengan alesan takut langsing. Alhasil, hanya Kankurou dan Gaara yang kerja Rodi.

Lain getek Gaara, laen juga geteknya Sakura. Karena mereka ga mau kecapekan (apalagi Karin), karena disuruh kerja bakti dayung getek biar lolos dari ombak, alhasil Hinata disuruh mereka berempat memanggil kapal pribadinya dengan alesan, "Capek adalah musuh besar kecantikan", untuk nganter mereka ke Wonderland. Hinata cuman nurut karena takut diapa-apain sama mereka bermepat. So, mereka pun sampai di Pulau Wonderland dengan selamat sentosa.

Yang terakhir, getek yang termalang diantara yang malang, yaitu getek Shikamaru. Mereka menuju pulau Wonderland dengan perjuangan yang susah payah, apalagi kapal mereka mendapat sedikit gangguan dari para iblis karena menjadi kapal yang paling lelet diantara yang lelet. Ketika mereka sedang mendayung sekuat tenaga, tiba-tiba Naruto mendapat ide yang cemerlang.

"Sai, kenapa ga minta kapal pribadi mu buat nganter kita? Daripada kita jadi kuli kontrak kayak gini?" usul Naruto sambil terus mendayung. Nafasnya udah ngos-ngosan.

"Pinter lu! Kenapa gw ga kepikiran yah??" jawab Sai tanpa ekspresi.

Sai pun menelpon pengawalnya untuk minta diantarkan kapal..

"Hey, cepat antarkan kapal ke KBS." perintah Sai cepat.

"Maaf tuan Sai, kapalnya udah dirental sama HYUUGA. CO! Kita gak punya persediaan kapal lagi! Karena BBM naik, abis itu turun lagi, tapi ngga semurah yang dulu, harga bensinnya tetep jadi mahal!" jawab orang di seberang sana.

"Mustahil mustahal, astaga cobaan apa yang kau berikan?" ucap Sai sambil menutup telpon tanpa ekspersi. "Sayang kapalnya udah dirental sama HYUUGA. CO. Kita keduluan!" ucap Sai kepada teman-temannya.

Dimulailah kembali perjuangan mereka berlima untuk mendayung getek kembali, ketika mereka sudah sampai di tengah perjalanan, para iblis kejam nan sedeng pun datang!

Sayangnya, mereka bukan datang memakai sesama getek melainkan helikopter.. Gila.. Helikopternya maen terbang ke sana ke sini, ke kanan ke kiri, ke depan ke belakang (maklum yang mengemudi ketua IPTEK alias Zetsu). Helikopter itu terbang rendah, karena Pein takut sama ketinggian. Dan itulah yang membuat getek Shikamaru ketiban sial, karena Heli yang terbang rendah menciptakan angin ribut yang lumayan dahsyat. Yang membuat mereka kehilangan peta yang penting, tentu karena ketiup angin. Sedangkan para iblis pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa dosa.

"Gimana nih? Kapan kita nyampenya?" tanya Kiba pada yang lain.

"Susah-susah amat! Tinggal ke kiri, terus lurus teruus, belok kanan dikit putar ke arah tenggara kita sampe deh di pulau Wonderland," jawab Shikamaru.

"Emang loe tau darimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Insting!" jawab Shikamaru dengan kalem, sedangkan yang laen pingsan ngedenger jawaban Shikamaru yang super simpel.

Toh pada akhirnya, mereka nyampe juga di Pulau Wonderland. Di mana di situ telah bertengger getek getek lain yang sampai duluan mendahului mereka. Sayangnya, para penghuni getek itu telah berwajah pucat karena ketiban sial dan sudah siap melakukan harakiri untuk ketiga kalinya. Ketika mereka berlima bertanya pada salah satu korban, yaitu Gaara, mereka berlima melakukan sujud syukur karena telambat sampai di pulau Wonderland, terutama Sasuke. Sehingga mereka tidak mendapat sambutan mengerikan dari OSIS.

"Ahahahaha!! Para senpai semua hebat bisa sampai di pulau Wonderland dengan selamat sentosa, dan mendapat sedikit hadiah dari OSIS, karena itu OSIS mengucapakan SELAMAT DATANG!" teriak Tobi-si-anak-baik mewakilkan Pein yang masih mabok karena takut sama ketinggian.

"Kalian akan kami beri waktu berdandan untuk pesta dansa di pulau Wonderland nanti malam. Tentu saja kami telah menentukan kostum apa saja yang akan kalian pakai, ya kan Sasori?" kata Deidara yang masih membawa benang dan jarum pentul.

"Benar sekali, yang jelas kami telah menyiapkan kostum kostum unik untuk kalian pakai! Kalau kalian hoki, mungkin akan mendapat semacam jas, tapi jika tidak, hohoho.. tunggu saja kejutannya," lanjut Sasori yang masih membawa meteran.

Anak-anak sudah lesu saja mendengar pengarahan dan kejutan yang akan diberikan dari OSIS sejak hari pertama mereka MOS, karena pasti semuanya kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan!

"Ruang ganti anak cowok ada di sebelah kanan saya, sedangkan untuk yang cewek ada di sebelah kiri saya! Silahkan masuk.." teriak Deidara kepada peserta MOS.

Anak-anak pun berpisah dan menuju ruangan ganti mereka masing masing yang penuh bermacam macam kostum. Mulai dari kostum bangsawan, kostum kartun lalu ke kostum hewan sampai kostum gelandangan juga ada! Tapi ternyata, cobaan tak hanya sampai di sini karena mereka akan bermain hoki-hokian dengan memakai mesin ciptaan Zetsu (yang pasti sudah disabotase oleh OSIS untuk menyiksa peserta MOS) untuk menentukan kostum apa yang akan mereka pakai.

Cara bermainnya mudah saja, mereka tinggal memukulkan palu ke mesin itu, sehingga jarum yang berbentuk brokoli itu berputar. Hal yang selanjutnya dilakukan adalah menunggu panah brokoli itu berhenti di pakaian mana, dan pakaian itulah yang harus mereka pakai. Kalau hoki mungkin akan mendapat jas tapi jika tidak, hehehe... Kita saksikan saja akibatnya! Yang pasti, kejutannya membuat para peserta merinding.

* * *

**AULA DANSA PULAU WONDERLAND**

"Okee! Semuanya, kalian sudah liat kostum-kostum dari OSIS kan? Nah, sekarang kalian akan memilih jenis pakaian apa yang kalian pakai! Nah, yang pertama, Uchiha Sasuke! Urutan pengambilan kostumnya spesial rikues dari anggota OSIS kita, Uchiha Itachi!!!" teriak Konan nggak pake titik koma. Selesai ngomong, dia ngos-ngosan.

'Cih! Aniki sialan.' Sasuke memaki anikinya dalam hati, tapi ia tetap berjalan panggung, tempat mesin aneh buatan OSIS berada. Tampangnya antara pasrah dan keki sama Itachi.

"Nah, lo pukul tuh mesin pake palu yang ada di sono." perintah Deidara yang berada di sebelah mesin penentu nasib itu (Mari kita sebut demikian, karena memang menentukan nasib pakaian yang akan anda pakai saat jurit malam).

Sasuke memukul mesin itu keras, sambil berteriak, "KHINZIIIIIR LU ANIKIIIII!"

Anak-anak yang lain pada cengo, ngga ngerti apa arti kata Khinzir yang baru aja Sasuke sebut. OSIS juga cengo. Hanya Sasuke yang mengerti. 'Khinzir lu aniki. Khinziiirr! Suerrrr!' umpat Sasuke.

Jarum mesin penentu nasib yang berbentuk brokoli itu berputar, cepat dan berkali-kali. Kalo ngeliat jarum brokoli itu berputar, dijamin pusing!

"Yakkk... Dan jarum itu berhenti dii..." ucap Hidan yang tiba-tiba jadi MC dadakan. "**SERAGAMNYA TARZAN**, rancangan spesial dari Deidara!!!!"

"Huahahaha!!!" Naruto ketawa ngakak, Kiba juga. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Karin mukanya udah pada merah, nahan ketawa yang luar biasa! Gaara, Neji, Shino, stei kul!

Muka Sasuke udah merah, lalu ia cepat-cepat turun panggung. Duduk di tempatnya lagi.

"Yang kedua, Haruno Sakura!!" Tereak Hidan lagi.

Sakura maju ke panggung, perasaannya antara waswas, senewen, kesel, takut. Dia takuuut banget kalo disuruh pake baju yang aneh-aneh. Entar, impiannya dia nyari cowok jauh-jauh ke KBS ngga bisa terealisasikan dong?

"Ayo ambil cepetan! Kaga usah pake lama deh lu, jidat jenong!" Sasori memerintah. Sakura pura-pura malu-malu kucing biar dia bisa ngejaga imejnya buat dapet cowok!

"Ah! Lu jalan kaga usah kaya penganten sunat! Mending tu badan bagus!" Sasori kembali bertereak. Sakura udah malu banget dan akhirnya lari menuju mesin biadab bikinan OSIS itu.

5 langkah lagi, 4 langkah lagi, 3 langkah lagi, 2 langkah lagi, 1 langkah.. dan foilaaa..

Sakura memukul mesin ajaib Akatsuki dengan sekuat tenaga, dan mesin itu hancur berkeping-keping. Sakura panik dan bingung. Deg-degan pula!

"Loh ko ancur sih? Ko gini ya? Waaaduh, piye iki?" ujar Sakura dengan muka yang sangat bingung.

"Wah kamu ngerusak aja! Dasar primitif! Ga tau diri! Liat noh, mesinnya ancur! Udah kostum kamu pocahontas aja, pergi sana!" bentak Konan dengan bernapsu, ampe memuncratkan hujan lokal yang sangaaat banyak.

Sakura pun dengan ikhlas menerimanya dan berlapang dada. Namun, hatinya yang terkecil berujar dengan murka bin dengki, "Biar tuhan yang membalasnya! Ciloko kowe!"

Waktu pun berjalan dengan cepat. Semua murid sudah menerima kostum masing-masing dengan mesin ajaib yang udah diselotip Kakuzu gara-gara Sakura rusakkin. Sekarang Naruto dan kawan-kawan dibawa ke dalam hutan yang gelap. Otomatis Sakura dan kawan-kawan teriak jejeritan (Tentu saja suara Ino yang paling cempreng). Mereka berbaris rapi sebelum diomelin anggota OSIS.

"Sekarang kalian bakal disebar ke dalem hutan! Di dalem hutan, kalian akan menemukan pasangan dansa kalian, TAKDIR YANG AKAN MEMPERTEMUKAN KALIAN DENGAN JODOH!!" teriak Zetsu.

"Kalian Cuma tinggal jalan doang, luruuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssss aja! Tapi peratiin sekeliling! Kanan-kirinya banyak hal-hal magis, dan perlu kalian tau, Pulau Wonderland ini pulau yang dibeli KBS 20 tahun lalu! Dan konon katanya, 20 tahun lalu, banyak mayat-mayat hasil mutilasi dan korban kejahatan, yang dibuang kesini!", Sasori berujar ketus, mengancam. Anak-anak pada bergidik ngeri.

"Yoa! Sono pada milih pintunya!" tereak Itachi.

Semua memilih pintu masing-masing, Naruto di pintu 1, Sasuke di pintu 2, Shikamaru di pintu 3, Neji di pintu 4, Sai di pintu 5, Guy-sensei di pintu 6.

Lah, Guy?

_Flashback._

"Ayolah Kakashi... Izinkan saya ikut jurit malam.." pinta Guy dengan pose melas dan dengan pose 'nice guy'-nya.

"Yaa... Tapi bagaimana sensei? Kan MOS ini untuk SISWA, bukan untuk SENSEI.", gelak Kakashi. Dengan penekanan pada kata 'siswa' dan 'sensei'. Matanya hanya melirik sedikit ke Guy, Icha-icha tactics masih di tangannya.

"Iya sensei.. Lagipula, adakah siswa baru kita yang kau incar, Guy-sensei?" Kurenai, guru Bahasa Konoha kita, ikut bertanya.

"KARIN TENTU SAJA!" Guy menjawab dengan semangat. Mengacungkan salah satu jempolnya ke atas dan menunjukan pose nice guy-nya yang menampakkan kilau dari gigi-giginya yang rapih. Kurenai menutup matanya dengan tangannya yang gendut, dan Kakashi masih membaca Icha-icha. Dan entah mengapa, kacamata hitam telah bertengger di muka tampannya.

"Tapi, Guy-sensei.." Kurenai masih menutup mata, namun ia beranikan bicara ke guru nyentrik bin ajaib ini.

"POKOKNYA SAYA MENGINCAR KARIN YANG TUBUHNYA ADUHAI, TAMPANGNYA MANIS NAN IMUT, UDAH GITU PESONANYA... HUAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! NGGA NAHAN!" Guy langsung memotong kata-kata Kurenai. Disertai dengan kuah bejibun yang keluar dari mulutnya (baca : Hujan lokal by Guy).

Kurenai yang ketumpahan 'kuah'nya Guy langsung pingsan di tempat. Asuma, suami Kurenai yang jadi guru matematika killer di sekolah langsung panik. Tumben-tumbenan dia ngelepas rokok di mulutnya dan langsung ngibrit ke Kurenai.

"KURENAIII!!! JANGAN MATII!! NANTI SAPA YANG NGURUS AYEE NEEEH??" Asume berterak lebay. Tangis keluar dari muka tegasnya. Guy dan Kakashi yang ada di dekatnya langsung ber-'eyuuuuhh' ria.

"Heh, istri ente ntu Cuma pingsan. Sono, bawa ke Kabuto! Palingan dikasih teh manis, udah gitu boleh cabut!!" Akagi yang kebetulan lewat nyamber. Abis denger kata-katanya Akagi, Asuma langsung ngangkat badan Kurenai yang gendut dan ngabrit ke klinik sekolah yang jaraknya berkilo-kilo jauhnya.

Dengan melewati hutan belantara, lautan yang luas, samudera yang menantang, ikan piranha laper yang siap memangsa dan juga lautan kutub es yang membentang.

Namun, Guy masih dapat mendengar suara Asuma, "GUUUY!! Liat aja ente entar! Gue bakal numpahin lu pake kuah ampe mampus!" setelah itu sambil berlari sendiri berkata pada istrinya, "Say ko kamu berat banget sih? Capek nih!! Au au!"

Sedangkan Guy hanya bisa terdiam sesaat. "Jadi... Boleh nggak?" pintanya lagi ke Kakashi.

"Terserah lu deh.." dan Kakashi berlalu dari hadapan Guy dengan Icha-icha di tangannya.

Itulah yang membuat Guy bisa ikut jurit malem...

Lanjut..

Karin dapet pintu Miras, Hinata dapet pintu Narkotika, Sakura dapet pintu Lapas, Tenten dapet pintu Penjara, Ino dapet pintu Pergaulan Bebas, dan Temari dapet pintu Preman.

Akhirnya semua peserta MOS memasuki hutan yang gelap nan bernuansa angker itu. Mereka berjalan sendiri-sendiri.

* * *

**TENTEN SESION**

Tenten berjalan sendirian sambil menepok nyamuk-nyamuk yang berdatangan. Kostum aphrodite-nya yang berupa gaun panjang warna putih susu, berenda-renda, dan memiliki pita yang gede banget berwarna merah maroon membuat Tenten tak leluasa dalam bergerak.

NGING! NGIIING! Suara nyamuk terus menghantui Tenten.

Karena udah malem, Tenten nggak sadar kalo ada batu gede di depannya dan, jdug! Jatohlah si Tenten dengan gayanya Marilyn Monroe yang dibikin tambah lebay sama dia.

"Auch! Ittai.." ucap Tenten. Tenten pun menegelus kakinya yang sakit dan mengeluarkan balsem dari Orihime.

Tiba-tiba sebuah panah cinta berwarna pink menancap tepat di cepol Tenten sebelah kanan. Membuat Tenten yang lagi ngoles balsem berteriak semakin nyaring. Suara Tenten menggema ke seluruh hutan, bahkan sampai ke gedung sekolah yang ada di seberang lautan biru yang luas.

Seorang laki-laki berambut indah hitam panjang berkostum Cupid bernama Neji lah yang menembakkan panah itu ke Tenten. Maksudnya mau nembak rusanya Shikamaru yang waktu itu kabur tapi malah mendarat di cepolnya Tenten yang bundar.

"Ahh!! Apaan sih panah jelek pink nancep-nancep tolol begini! Idih! Apaan sih! Pokoknnya yang nembakin panah sialan ini nancep ke rambut gue yang indah nan halus ini musti nyepolin rambut gue lagi! Nggak mau tau!", Tenten ngomel sorangan wae(sendiri).

"Apa ada orang di sana?" sapa Neji dengan suara yang merdu. Kostum cuid Neji membuat Neji tampak mempesona, apalagi untuk Tenten.

"Ah! Ah! Akyuu!" ucap Tenten dengan nada centil yang bisa mengalahkan kecentilan Karin yang sudah luar biasa centil.

"Ah.. M.. maaaf ya.." entah mengapa, Neji nggak bisa stei kul di depan Tenten yang cantik (menurut Neji loh).

"Iya!" Tenten cuma bisa senyum senyum. Hati Tenten sangat berdebar-debar. Dengan degupan jantung yang bisa terdengar sampai para peneliti di kutub utara. 'Aduh, ni cowok ganteng abis!'

"Eh.. Berarti, kamulah jodohku ya?" Neji bersuara. Tampang dan nadanya datar. Stei kul men..

"Ehh! Iyaa! Iya!" Tenten napsu bilang iya. Bayangin, siapa sih yang ngga mau dapet jodoh seganteng dan sekaya Hyuuga Neji?

"Ah.. Maaf ya, cepolmu berantakan.." Neji mengangkat tangannya dan memilin rambut panjang dan lurus Tenten. Dan membentuknya jadi sebuah cepolan.

'_Ahh! Si ganteng ini!'_ batin Tenten tereak sekenceng-kencengnya kenceng. Tapi, Tenten dapat mendengar detak jantung Neji yang dapat terdengar oleh mahkluk-makhluk asing yang ada di planet mars sana..

"Ah.. Makasih.."

"Iya.. Karna tadi OSIS bego sialan terkutuk bangsat bin jaman jebot itu.." Neji nafas bentar, "bilang kita akan ketemu jodoh kita, aku percaya kalo jodohku itu kamu.." suara Neji jadi lembut.

"Ah.. Ta.. tapi.."

"Pokoknya aku percaya kamu pasti jodohku," ujar Neji memotong kata-kata Tenten...

* * *

**TBC KE CHAPTER 3 PART 3 !**

A/N : Hahahaha! Minna-san! Shinkansennya udah apdet nih!

Maaf lama minna-san, soalnya, lagi nggak ada ide.

Chapter ini selesai juga karena Stevieg, Becks, dan Mokona (Hiyeeii! Mokona balik dari HIATUSnya!), dipaksa kerja rodi sama Moshimoshi dan Rainbow!

-Walau yang paling kejam ya Moshimoshi-

Bagaimana chapter ini? Panjangkah? Hihihi... Chapter selanjutnya bakal apdet ASAP, soalnya idenya lagi ada. Mumpung libur juga :)

**REVIEW! **

Tinggal klik 'Review this story/chapter', dan ketik reviewnya. Dan voilaaa!!

Anda reviewer baik hati yang didoain dapet jodoh yang ganteng/cantik sama author!


	5. Chapter 3 part 3

Shinkansen Uzumaki goes to Boarding

By 5 Sekawan.

**CHAPPIE 3 part 3

* * *

**

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**, Tsugumi Ohba&Takeshi Obata, Takehiko Inoue, Tite Kubo, tapi si ceritanya milik kita berlima.

**Rated** : **T** aja deh kalo kemaren jayus sekarang norak..

**Genre** : Aduh lupa yang jelas ada **humor**nya, selipan **romance garing** buat bikin lucu –ngarep-

**Warning**: Diharap minna-san pake sunglasses, karena cerita norak bin ajaib ini:), OOC bertebaran dimana-manaaaaaa..

**A/N** : Don't forget review buat semua yang baca.. Oh ya, pas Sakura' Session, amat sangat disarankan untuk memutar lagu **'Steady As Beating Dru'-nya OST Pocahontas Disney**. Janji! Akan sangat menambah suasana!

Khinzir means PIG. Itu bahasa arab!! Hehehe :D

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIWREVIEWREVIEW **POKOE REVIEW !!!

* * *

**

"_Pokoknya aku percaya kamu pasti jodohku," ujar Neji memotong kata-kata Tenten.._

**Shinkansen Uzumaki Goes To Boarding**

**Chapter 3 part 3**

"**Fireworks!"**

**By. 5 sekawan**

**Moshimoshi, Rainbow, Stevieg, Becks, Mokona **

"Neji...", Tenten memanggil nama Neji. Yang dipanggil menatap mata yang manggil.

"Kenapa?"

"Tapi.. aku nggak pantes buat kamu!" Tenten mengucapkannya dengan nada sedih. Dengan latar bunga-bunga dan kerlap-kerlip..

"Kenapa? Apa karena statusku? Aku rela kok, ninggalin statusku demi kamu! Membuang kekayaanku, kemewahanku, kenyamananku, rasa enak atas semua makanan yang telah kumakan. Ninggalin rumah besar mewahku yang luasnya 666 hektar, ngebuang semua kartu kreditku yang limitnya 100 juta ryo, mobil-mobil sport koleksiku yang jumlahnya ada 13, dan harus tinggal di gubuk-gubuk pinggiran penuh sampah dan kutu-kutu tak berguna, yang bisanya cuma nyampah!—

Dan sekalipun kulit halus, putih, cemerlangku ini harus jadi item, dekil, buluk, dan banyak coreng-corengnya, aku rela kok!" ucap Neji sambil berpose layaknya seorang india yang lagi ngerayu cewek.

"Ya! Kulitku item, buluk, dekil, jelek, kudisan, panuan! Nggak kaya kulitmu yang putih, halus, dan cemerlang! " Tenten tereak. Mukanya merah semerah kepiting rebus. Malu ngasih tau rahasianya ke Neji.

"Yaelah... Gampang kok! Kita tinggal ke spa aja bareng-bareng, meni-pedi, lulur, spa, massage, aroma teraphy, creambath! Apalagi kalo nginget rambut panjangku yang halus nan berkilau ini, akan dekil dan kering, bercabang, rontok-rontok, mudah patah, huah! Aku nggak bisa ngebayanginnya Tenten.. Entar gampang kok, aku tinggal nyolong dikit uang keluargaku, paling cuma 100 ribu ryo buat kita berdua ke spa bareng-bareng! Gampang kan?"

"..." Tenten membisu dan terdiam.

"...?" Neji mempertanyakan kebisuan Tenten, si panda unik yang ia temui malam ini.

"Karena.." akhirnya Tenten buka suara.

"Karena apa?"

"Karena aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku..."

"..."

"Aku cuma anak mba-mba kantin yang miskin! Yang nggak pantes sama kamu yang anak pengusaha kaya!" Tenten tiba-tiba nangis di dada Neji. Neji cuma bisa ngelus-ngelus kepala Tenten.

"Semua akan baek-baek aja.." Neji meyakinkan Tenten.

"Tapi.."

"Percaya.."

Mereka tak melepaskan posisi itu, dan terus berpelukan, hingga sebuah suara—kenceng banget—menginterupsi momen itu.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUOOOOUUUOOOUOOOO!!!!!"

Mereka berdua langsung jatuh pingsan, tepat diatas lumut-lumut hijau jelek yang menjadi alas tidur mereka. Dan akan ditemukan beberapa hari lagi, oleh binatang-binatang lapar...

* * *

**SAKURA'S SESSION**

Sakura lagi jalan sendirian di tempat sepi bin ajaib yang jadi lokasi jurit malem OSIS. Baju pocahontasnya yang hanya berupa dress one shoulder diatas lutut bikin dia kedinginan. Mana nyamuk nguing-nguing mulu lageh!

Sakura jalan terus, sesekali mengaduh karena dia nggak boleh pake sepatu.

'_Ah dasar senior payah bin kolot. Masa aku nggak boleh pake sepatu gara-gara ngelirik dikit ke ketua OSIS! Ah dasar kolot!' _Sakura membatin. Lalu ia terus berjalan dengan kaki yang sakit dan merah-merah.

"Aduh! Aduh! Aduh, gue nginjek batu! Ihh! Aaaahh!!! Ada ulet di kakiku yang mulus ini!" Sakura kembali mengeluh. Lalu terdengar sebuah suara dari TOA yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Hoi! Junior tengil! Kan tadi gue suruh berlagak kaya pocahontas! He-Ho-He-Ho-nya mana?? Mana ekspresinyaa??", tereak salah satu utusan OSIS kita yang paling baik hati sedunia (HOOOEEEEEKKKS!) Zetsu—yang mengawasi dari belakang!

Sakura nyengir terpaksa, lalu ia mengangkat dayung dadakan rancangan OSIS yang bentuknya lebih kaya spatula bengkok-bengkok karena dikerjaan hanya dalam waktu 10 menit oleh ketua Orsen, Sasori.

"HE! HO! HE! HO!" Sakura teriak, menirukan nyanyian Pocahontas saat mengayuh kapalnya melewati sungai-sungai yang beriak, tak dalam, dan panjang. Membentuk anak-anak sungai yang rewelnya minta ampun! Tangannya memainkan dayung yang ia bawa, seperti lagi mendayung sungai citarum yang gelombangnya dapat menelan korban jiwa...

"Nggak kaya pocahontas! Ulang!" Zetsu kembali memerintah dengan nada arogan.

"He! Ho! He! Ho!" Sakura berteriak lebih pelan, sambil memainkan dayungnya lagi. Mendayungnya juga lebih pelan, Zetsu tersenyum jail.

"Junior kucret, ekpresinya manee?" Zetsu kembali menuntut ke Sakura.

"Yaela, senpai! _Aku ora gelem jadi pemaen sinetron atao pilem! Karepe jadi bojo yang ape aja, karo suami seng rupane apik dan tajir!_ (Saya kan nggak kepengen jadi pemain sinetron atau pemaen pelem! Pengennya jadi istri yang baek aja, dengan suami yang ganteng dan kaya!)", Sakura teriak, sambil memainkan dayung cacat OSIS.

"Eh, lu kaga uah banyak protes dah! Gua juga kaga ngarti! Lagian, salah sendiri lu ngeancurin mesin—maha karya, sekaligus master piece gue! Ini kan hukumannya!" Zetsu ngeles.

"Ya, terserahlah.." Sakura pasrah, lalu kembali mendayung sekuat tenaganya. Dengan bunyi He Ho He Ho tentunya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara keras dari belakang Sakura.

"AAAAUUUUOOOUUOOOUUOOO!!!!"

Sakura yang lagi mendayung sambil teriak He Ho He Ho langsung jatoh, keguling-guling, dan nyungsep ke sebuah kubangan lumpur yang tentunya telah diberi benda spesial oleh OSIS kita tercinta.. Yaitu... TINJA KEBO!

"Ahhhhh!!!! Apaaann niih? Tinja sebanyak ini! Oh nooooo!!! Seorang Sakura yang agung dan terhormat ini..", Sakura berlumuran lumpur dan tinja KEBO. Sakura berdiri, lalu saat ia berdiri, ia meliht sesosok laki-laki yang berbadan tegap, berambut jabrik seperti ayam, bermata onyx dan berkostum.... TARZAN.

"Jadi.. Kamu ya?", ucap pria di depan Sakura dengan nada sinis yang luar biasa menusuk. Dengan nada merendahkan tentunya.

"Hah? Aku? Aku apa?" Sakura bertanya sok polos, padahal ia tahu apa yang Sasuke maksud. _'Hiyyeeeeii!!! Gue dapet cowok sekeren ini! Ahh! Mampus tu si Karin jelek! Nggak dapet yang keren!'_, batin Sakura berujar kegirangan.

"Jodohku.", ucap Sasuke dengan acuh tak acuh. Lalu ia membalikan badan dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura berdiri, lalu membersihkan lumpur dan kado ekstra dari OSIS. Sasuke sama sekali tak membantunya. _'Ahh! Apaan sih ni cowok? Nggak tau sopan santun banget! Gue sumpahin jadi jelek, rambutnya jadi belateng(belah tengah), sama mukanya jadi jerawatan, mampus dia!'_

'_Ya tuhan.. Masa jodoh gue kaya gitu sih? Ihh dekil, berlumur lumpur, ada tinja di badannya, gendut, jelek lagi! Tapi yang paling parah ya, JIDAT JENONGNYA! Idiiihh!! Gemana kalo dia emang jodoh gue beneran? Ihh ngancurin keturunan Uchiha aja! Nanti gemana kulit anak gue? Kulit babenya putih, mulus, ekstra baby face begini, ibunya... Ihh!'_ batin Sasuke saat ia membalikkan badannya ke belakang Sakura. Sasuke ngelus-ngelus pipi baby facenya sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Eh.. Eh... Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura pura-pura polos, manis, berbudi, imut. Padahal dalam hatinya, pengeeeen banget Sakura bilang kaya gini, 'Woy manusia ayam tengil, name lu sape?'

"Uchiha Sasuke." jawab Sasuke dengan nada kengerian yang sama. Sekarang lagi ngelus-ngelus jidatnya yang proporsional. _'Aduh! Gemana entar kalo anak gue jidatnya jenong? Uchiha bisa hancur! Padahal UU klan Uchiha pasal satu ayat dua poin B adalah, __**semua Uchiha harus terlihat tampan dan cantik, dan ketampanannya dan kecantikannya harus disertai dengan kenarsisan yang luar biasa**__.'_

"Aku.. Haruno Sakura. Panggil akyu Sakura-chan aja. Sasuke-kun, kamyu mau kemana?", Sakura kembali ke sosok centilnya. Sasuke bereaksi pelit. "Hn." ucap Sasuke.

Zetsu yang masih mengawasi di belakang Sakura memunculkan tanduk iblisnya yang selama ini tersembunyi. Dengan segera, Zetsu mengeluarkan handphone Nokia 3310 (Tau nggak? Yang ngetren di tahun 2000an, pas orang baru kenal teknologi hape) dan bicara, "Ita? Bisa datengin iblis nggak?" dan setelah pembicaraan selesai, Zetsu menelan handphone itu hidup-hidup.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berjalan, susul-susulan. Awalnya Sasuke yang jalan duluan, terus disusul Sakura. Terus gantian lagi, Sasuke didepan, Sakura dibelakang. Kejadian ini berlangsung hingga 3 kali pergantian posisi, hingga sebiji setan datang.

"Heh junior nggak tau malu, kok lo sama sekali nggak ada mesra-mesranya sih?" seorang setan, dengan jepitan bunga di rambut birunya langsung ngomel tanpa ada pemanasan sama sekali.

"Iya! Kalian ini dipasangkan sesuai dengan apa yang diminta pembaca tau! Kok nggak ada mesra-mesranya sih?" iblis yang lain, yang memasang banyak piercing di mukanya langsung melanjutkan omongan setan pertama.

"Ya, harusnya kalian seperti mereka! Mesra-mesraan mulu!", ucap setan terakhir yang nada suaranya jahil. Sasuke mengenali suara ini, _'Khinzir muncul.. Khinzir muncul..'_ batin Sasuke.

Dan setelah setan terakhir berbicara, setan pertama langsung pelukan sama setan kedua, udah gitu mereka sok lari-larian sambil pegangan tangan ke pohon yang sangat gede, dan muter-muter kaya pemaen bollywood yang lagi syuting film. Dalam adegan itu dimunculkan tawa mak lampir dan genderuwo tentunya.

"Tiruin mereka berdua!", perintah setan terakhir. Lalu Sasuke memandang Sakura, dengan ekspresi jijik tentunya. _'Oh mei gutt? Masa sama cewek yang bekas jatoh di lumpur sih? Gue yakin, pasti entar badan gue gatel-gatel karena harus pegangan ama dia!'_

Sakura balas menatap Sasuke lama. _'Em jih.. Sebiji robot kaya dia? Pegangan? Kejar-kejaran? Sok-sok berstriptease? NO WAY!'_

"HAYO!", perintah setan terakhir. Lalu, dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Sasuke berlari, dan Sakura menyusulnya. Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya, dan membiarkan Sakura menyusulnya. Sakura berhasil menyusulnya dan akhirnya Sasuke mengulurkan sebuah pulpen—entah dimana Sasuke nyimpen pulpen itu—ke arah Sakura.

"Ngapain lu ngulurin pulpen ke gue, ayam?" ucap Sakura sambil bisik-bisik ke Sasuke. Masih dalam posisi kejar-kejaran.

"Kita pura-pura pegangannya pake ini aja, baka! Kita kan bukan muhrim boww!" perintah Sasuke sambil terus mengulurkan pulpen itu. Sakura menerima pulpen itu, sok-sok pegangan, dam mereka berdua berlari, menyongsong hari esok yang cerah, namun lusa, mereka berdua akan berakhir di pengadilan agama karena tuntutan cerai...

"Mane senyumnyaa?" setan terakhir bertanya, dengan muka cengar-cengir iblis yang pengen ditendang sama Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, namun senyumannya lebih terlihat sebagai sebuah seringaian yang sangat-sangat nggak enak diliat. Sakura cuma nyengir, namun, arti nyengirnya dapat dibaca seperti ini : "Ngapain lu senyum-senyum ke gue? Sono, lu pake kawat yang bener, benerin tu gigi tonggos!"

Setan ketiga hanya bisa tersenyum geje, pengen ketawa sengakak-ngakaknya ngakak, setan pertama sama setan kedua malah beneran ngelanjutin mesra-mesraanya.

"Iyak, terakhir, muter-muter kaya artis bollywood!" perintah setan terakhir. Dan dengan sangat sangat amat sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura muter-muter di bawah pohon beringin gede yang di sekitarnya banyak ditaro sesajen. Dan tanpa sadar, Sasuke menginjak salah satu sesajen yang ada (OOOPPSS!)

Mereka berdua muter-muter, terus, hingga 2 jam berselang, dan tanpa sadar, mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah, menimpa sesajen-sesajen yang ada...

* * *

**KARIN'S SESSION**

Karin berjalan sendirian. Di sekelilingnya, banyak sesajen-sesajen yang bertaburan. Karin dengan sangat centilnya melompati sajen-sajen yang bertaburan. Gaun cinderella versi compang-campingnya membuat Karin menutup hidung, dan sepatu kaca jejadiannya (baca : sepatu kaca dari alumunium foil) membuat ia susah untuk melangkah.

'_Apaan nih kostum? Bau banget! Udah berapa lama nggak dicuci nih? Gue yakin, entar abis gue ngelepas kostum ini gue bakal gatel-gatel nggak keruan!! Mana sepatunya kaga enak, kresek-kresek!! Sakit!'_, batin Karin dalam hati.

Karin terus berjalan sendirian, hingga ia mendengar suara 'ketepak-ketepok'nya sepatu kuda. _'Ah! Itu pangeran ganteng yang jemput gue udah dateng!'_, batin Karin.

"Karinn!! Saya, Maito Guy, dengan semangat masa muda yang tiada tara menjemputmu kesini!!!", teriak sang pangeran yang menjemput Karin. Guy dengan kostum pangeran berupa jas hijau lumut berenda dan berumbai-rumbai, celana hijau lumut dengan aplikasi renda juga, dan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu polkadot pink!

'_Hah? Guy-senseii? Oh mei gut, kemana jodohku yang tampannn...'_ rutuk Karin dalam hati sambil membayangkan tampang Sasuke yang menurutnya ganteng dalam sebuah love besar, dan kemudian retak-retak dan fotonya digantikan dengan foto Guy!

"Sen.. sensei! Kok sensei ikutan jurit malem sih? Bu.. bukannya yang bisa ikutan jurit malem CUMA murid baru yah?", tanya Karin sambil bergidik ngeri, dan masih sempet-sempetnya mengibaskan rambut merah yang jadi kusut karena disuruh pake bandana yang baunya nggak kalah sama kostumnya.

"Oh, Karin yang imut.. Saya sengaja mohon-mohon ke Kakashi-sensei biar bisa ikut jurit malem! Hanya untuk ketemu kamu loh!!" ucap Guy berapi-api sambil menunjukan pose nice guy-nya.

Dan sebuah kejadian terjadi.. Pose nice guy-nya Guy menghasilkan kilauan super dari gigi kinclongnya, lalu, sinar bulan yang menerangi dunia menerangi gigi guy, dan entah-mengapa, bisa memantul ke sepatu alumunium foil-nya Karin. Dan mengakibatkan, sepatu alumunium jadi-jadian itu terbakar kobaran api.. asmara..

"AAAAHHH!!! SEPATU ABAL INI KEBAKAR! KEBAKAR! KEBAKAR! AHH ENTAR KAKI GUA JADI ADA BEKAS LUKA BAKARNYA DOONGS? NOOOO!" teriak Karin lebay sambil mengipas-ngipas api yang ada di sepatu alumunium foil-nya.

Guy kaget, lalu dengan kontan ia menunggangi kuda putihnya, melintasi hutan belantara yang nggak luas-luas amat, dan kembali dengan seember air berwarna keruh dan dengan cepatnya Guy langsung menyiramkan air keruh ini ke Karin.

"Sensei! Apaan nih? Bau, keruh, dingin, ada sesuatu yang licin-licin dalem air ini!", Karin bertanya ke Guy dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Itu cuma aer rawa yang saya ambil nggak jauh dari sini kok!" ucap Guy sambil memperhatikan api di kaki Karin yang mulai padam.

'_Kalo die yang buluk aje ikut, Kakashi-sensei yang ganteng juga dongg?'_, tanya Karin dalam hati, setelah api di kakinya padam. Lalu Karin memberanikan dirinya bertanya kepada makhluk jejadian di depannya ini. "Kakashi-sensei juga ikut dong?"

"Kalo dia mah, nggak! Dia sibuk pacaran sama buku icha-ichanya! Udah gitu, dia mau ketemu sama Anko-sensei!" Guy merontokkan bunga-bunga harapan yang tumbuh di hati Karin. Karin langsung bete, cemberut dan monyongin bibir.

'_Ahh! Karin-KU yang cantik, makin cantik aja kalo monyong! Kaya ikan lohan piaraan buyut gue! Ahh! Gue jadi kangen buyut gue.._' batin Guy sambil menangis terharu, dengan hasil berember-ember air mata berwarna kekuningan..

"Udah, mending kamu ikut saya aja keluar, dengan bahagia dan dengan cinta yang tumbuh diantara kita berdua, mari kita sama-sama menyonsong hari esok yang bahagiaa!" Guy turun dari kuda putihnya—masih menangis—, lalu mengangkat Karin ke bahunya. Menggendong Karin di bahunya dan menaruhnya diatas kuda. Guy naik ke kuda juga. Posisinya di depan Karin.

"Mari kita menyongsong hari esok yang bahagia, dengan pernikahan besar-besaran dan juga bulan madu yang mewah!!!" teriak Guy nepsong. Air mata telah berhenti mengalir.

"Nggakkk!! Saya langsung nyerein sensei TALAK 3, persis setelah ijab qabul seleseii!!!" Karin berujar miris. Membayangkan apa yang Guy sensei katakan.

Dan mereka berdua terus membelah hutan belantara itu dengan kuda putih kurus yang keliatan makin menderita karena dinaikin dua orang...

* * *

**FIREWORKS'S TIME!**

Semua para peserta MOS sudah kembali ke sebuah lapangan dengan rumput-rumput hijau yang keliatannya enak ditudurin. Shikamaru langsung masang pantat dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Temari langsung siap-siap untuk menjewer telinga Shikamaru biar Shikamaru nggak ketiduran.

Entah bagaimana, Neji dan Tenten dapat ditemukan dalam waktu 2 jam oleh tim SAR yang ditugaskan oleh KBS. Khusus untuk mencari anak-anak hilang di Pulau Wonderland. Mereka ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Neji dengan rambut yang tiba-tiba rontok, bercabang, ketombean, kutuan, kusut, kriwil-kriwil, berminyak dan mudah patah. Saat Neji mematut dirinya di cermin, Neji kontan berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" teriak Neji histeris.

"Kenapa Neji?" tanya Tenten yang berdiri di sebelah Neji.

"Oh mai gud, Tenten. Rambutku.. rambutku. Pokoknya Tenten, entar abis MOS, kamu temenin aku ke salon ya! Liat! Rambutku bercabang, ketombean, kusut, kriwil-kriwil, berminyak pula! Oh mai gudd.. Entar, sekalian aja kamu benerin cepol kamu yang aku rusakin! Yayaya?" Neji memandang rambut kecoklatannya yang berubah drastis.

Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk dan berkata, "Iya... Sabar ya Neji.."

Bagaimana dengan pasangan india kita? Sasuke Sakura ditemukan oleh Tim SAR, dan juga beberapa paranormal. Dan saat mereka saat ditemukan sangat mengenaskan, para paranormal berkata, banyak sekali setan-setan yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka.

Dan sekarang, mereka juga dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Mereka nggak bisa melepaskan pulpen keramat itu dari tangan mereka. Sakura dari tadi cengenges-cengengesan melulu, Sasuke tatapannya kosong. 3 setan kejam yang menyuruh Sasuke dan Sakura melakukan tindakan yang mendatangkan setan itu—Konan, Pain, dan Itachi—, cuma bisa nyengir-nyengir geje.

Pasangan cinderella kita, Guy dan Karin kembali dalam keadaan setengah selamat, setengah kaga. Karin mengalami luka bakar yang nggak parah-parah amat, cuma karena kebakar ya tetep aja dibawa ke UKS, tempat Kabuto-sensei nangkring. Karena Karinnya keburu males sama Guy, jadi Karin sok-sok pingsan depan Kakashi, dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Kakashi menggendong Karin yang tubuhnya cukup berisi.

"Aduh, ni orang berat banget! Nggga seberat Kurenai sih, cuma tetep aja berat! Mending gendong Anko-chan deh." bisik Kakashi pelan. Karin nggak denger, keburu kesenengan luar biasa bisa digendong sama Kakashi-sensei!!!

Semua pasangan yang ada bergandengan tangan, ada beberapa yang sambil tiduran di rumput, ada yang diri, ada yang jongkok-jongkok(tanda mau boker), ada juga yang jungkir balik nggak keruan. Mereka cuma berdiam diri, berduaan. Hingga, sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"SWIIIIIIIIINGGG!!! DUAR! DUAR!", suara kembang api meledak di angkasa. Dan sesaat setelah suara itu muncul, terlihat gambar bunga berwarna berwarna-warni—merah, oranye, kuning, hijau, biru— yang memukau mata.

Shikamaru yang tadinya mau tidur, keburu kaget dengan suara kembang api yang muncul, dan akhirnya terpukau dengan bunga-bunga yang muncul di angkasa. Temari yang duduk di sebelahnya juga ikut terpukau dengan bunga-bunga yang muncul di angkasa.

Neji yang masih memegangi rambutnya ikut terpana. Masih dengan tangan di rambutnya, Neji memandang kembang api yang meledak. Dengan Tenten bersender di bahunya.

Sasuke yang masih memegangi pulpen tak bergeming. Namun, sinar matanya terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu. Bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang mekar di angkasa yang gelap. Sakura yang sejak dari tadi cengangas-cengenges juga ikut terpana, dan tak melepaskan pulpen itu dari genggamannya.

Naruto dan Hinata yang dari tadi adem-ayem aja menikmati pertunjukan kembang api persembahan OSIS itu dengan pandangan terpuka dan terpana. Tangan mereka saling berpegangan, erat, menunjukan rasa yang mulai ada di hati mereka berdua..

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara jahil yang para siswa MOS kenali. Suara ketua OSIS yang tukang bikin onar, bikin kacau, bikin kesel, dan bikin keki!

"Selamat malam, para peserta MOS sekalian." ucap Pein tiba-tiba jadi formal. Tapi nggak pantes, jadi terdengar anak-anak yang cekikikan. Salah satunya, Kiba yang pasangan sama monyet, Naruto, dan Lee yang pasangan sama kerbo yang dicolong sama Pein pas si kerbonya lagi mengkerem di kubangan.

"Saya, selaku perwakilan OSIS, ingin mengucapkan maaf atas semua perlakuan kami selama MOS.", Pein minta maaf terpaksa. Ingat Saudara-Saudara! Dengan TERPAKSA! Lalu kembali terdengar cekikik-cekikikan dari berbagai peserta MOS.

"Kami tau sikap kami keterlaluan, jadi mohon maafkan kami semua.." kali ini, muncul Konan dari belakang Pein. Senyum TERPAKSA!

"Kalo mau maafnya diterima, nunduk dalem-dalem sama peserta MOS dong! Cium kaki mereka, terus dijilat, terus gosok sepatu mereka ampe kinclong, sekinclong kinclongnya kinclong!", tantang Anko, guru BK yang super gokil. Para OSIS cuma nyengir kuda. _'OGAH gua nunduk dalem-dalem ke semua anak baru tengil begini!'_ batin para pengurus OSIS dalam hatinya masing-masing.

Akhirnya, dengan amat sangat terpaksa, ingat Saudara-Saudara, DENGAN AMAT SANGAT TERPAKSA, Akatsuki nunduk sedikit ke arah anak-anak MOS. Anak-anak MOS nyengir kuda. _'Akhirnya senior geblek ini nundukin kepalanya juga!'_

Dan saat para OSIS nundukin kepala, ada seorang oknum yang kembali meluncurkan kembang api berbentuk tengkorak dengan ukuran sangat besar ke atas langit! (Kembang apinya kaya yang di film Harry Potter 4, Goblet of Fire)

"DUARRRRRRR!!!! SWIIIINGG! SWIIINGG!! SWINGG!!! DUARRR! DUARR! DUARR!!!"

Dan karena suara yang bisa bikin orang pingsan bangun, orang kesurupan akhirnya sadar, orang mati pun tiba-tiba bangun lagi, para Akatsuki dan juga peserta MOS langsung pingsan seketika. Dengan posisi jungkir balik, tiduran, sampe jongkok!

Dan seorang pria bermasker sedang tersenyum dibalik masker hitamnya...

* * *

**A/N : HAPPY NEW YEAR, MINNA-SAN!!!**

Bagaimana chapter ini? Hehehe. Inilah akhir chapter ketiga(Yo olloh, banyak amat chapter 3 ampe kebagi 3 part!).

Menurut kepercayan orang hindu bali, kalo nginjek sesajen dewa bakal marah. DX

Hehehe.. Yang bagian Sasuke-Sakura, yang disuruh pegangan terus Sasuke ngeluarin pulpen, itu kejadian nyata loh. Kejadian yang menimpa seorang sahabat kita, pas LDKS buat OSIS dia disuruh pegangan sama gebetannya, tapi gebetannya ngeluarin pulpen dan bilang, "Kita bukan muhrim." Terus mereka berdua pegang pulpen itu bareng-bareng. Hahahaha XDD

Dan maaf sekali bagi yang rikues Naruhina, nggak bisa dikabulin. Karena kita nggak dapat chemistrynya.. Hehehe.. Dan yang minta review balik, akan dikabulkan secepatnya! Yang ngereview nanti Becks atau Stevieg! Hehehe :9

Buat Inuzumaki Helen-san, kami terinspirasi UU klan Uchiha pasal 1 ayat 2 bagian 2 itu dari fict Helen-san yang judulnya Ibu Gue Ajaib. Kita udah PM-in Helen-san! Maaf ya kita pake :) Semoga Helen-san nggak keberatan... X)

Rainbow : Ahh! Capek! Stevieg, Becks, Mokona, chapter depan kalian yang rodi ya!

S, B, Mk : Hahh?

Moshimoshi : Iye, kan kita berdua udah rodi buat yang lain! (Rainbow ngangguk-ngangguk)

Oke, REVIEW!

Chapter depan akan secepatnya diapdet!

Review sangat ditunggu!!!!!!

Top of Form


End file.
